Flakes
by mhkber
Summary: This story is based on FF8 in a major way. However, the characters are not the original characters and the plot is much more than what it use to be...One girl, destined to save the world from darkness. However, Love has a way to get through...
1. Flakes

**The Beginning**

**Episode 1**

It all started when I was 19, when I was still young and trying to find out something about myself. My name is Zack Lionheart, and I am a class GA SeeD student in Balamb Garden. Yeah sure it's tough being in an elite class when you're only a junior, but the fighting is a lot of fun (for me anyways.) Our job as a SeeD is to eliminate all opponents who will attack human civilization and go after the sorceress. I was tired, lost, bewildered, and alone in this world full of war and terror. I hated this but I was born and taught in this world to kill. That's until I meet this girl who changed my life and taught me there are more things to do besides fighting.

It was March 23, 2005 and I was in my small house just getting ready for school, which usually starts at 7 am. I was a morning kind of guy and all was going well. But the big exam was today, and passing it would either let me become a SA SeeD or fail and start all over again. I've been in the Balamb Garden for about twelve years, ever since my younger brother Eric and I had lost or parents during to Nivida War. Our dad was killed in action and our mom was missing. We never heard from them ever since, and from then one, my brother and me have been living in the Balamb Garden. We have been learning the basics like math and English, but there are also weapon training, magic class, and training. It is definitely a workout. So, I finished dressing myself up and got into my Dodge Viper RT-10. It's a sweet car you know. Then I drove to the Garden, which is only about, oh uh...a five-minute drive, I think. A short drive will be a long day.

The exam had something to do with the Nivida War that has been going on for five years, beginning in the space colony of Nivida. All the people there are rebelling against the government back here on Reach. Our mission since SeeDs are mercenaries, who will do anything for Reach, was to infiltrate the communication tower on Nivida. A simple job for a small planet like Earth. However, it was only Eric, me, and three other people in the mission, which wasn't much against 50,000 angry and dedicated soldiers. We needed that communication tower since it can released plans for Nivida that none of the intelligence back on Reach could translate, so this capture would let us hear everything and stop the destruction of Nivida. All our weapons to prepare were a long sword (Eric's), two PP7 pistols, a MK34 assault rifle, and my very own Revolver (a gunblade). My gunblade was a weapon that I found one day when I was kinda younger, so I treasured it and mastered this difficult weapon all by myself (Gunblade is one of the hardest weapons to master in the Universe, from what I heard!) All of us got into the streamline ship and soon had a briefing about the darn mission to Nivida. It was so simple, eliminate hostile enemies and secure the communication tower. It will be a piece of cake. Everyone here was about level 50, and we had perfect weapons to combat our enemies. We are SeeDs, and we never failed any missions yet.

I heard the ship crash land about an hour later. "What the hell happened?" demanded the lieutenant. I got up to the deck only to find us on the battlefield beach. Some jets flew over us and we all got out. "GO!" yelled the captain; "The core is paying us by the hour!" I got out with Eric and the rest of the SeeDs following. Bullets went whizzing passed us like super flies. Damn it! The communication was on top of that mountain, which should be 7 miles away. "A damn long walk." one of my SeeDs said. "Shut up and get behind me." I yelled back, but the sirens of ambulance rescuing injured soldiers drowned it out. We ran towards that mountain and found a pathway that led up to the communication tower. I looked up to only see enemy soldiers shooting at some of our jets. They were busy. Perfect! I ran up to one guy and slashed him almost in half. He screamed in agony as he fell off the cliff. "Bastard," whispered Eric. Then he ran by five men with his long sword sticking out, and they all held their sides and toppled over. "Damn..." said one of the SeeDs in astonishment. We were in a trouble situation though. We were finally noticed. All the enemies simultaneously changed their attention towards us and raining bullets on us. All of us dove for cover. "Now what?" yelled Eric. None of us could outlast bullets. Wait! Magic! I just learned these yesterday, but it's worth a shot. I stuck my hand out and focused my energy towards the enemies. All of a sudden, they all caught on fire! They screamed and ran all over the place. "Nice..." complimented a SeeD. "Whatever," was my answer. We all ran past the charcoaled men and headed for the tower, which was getting bigger by the second.

On our way there we met some of our soldiers who were injured. "Don't go up there!" he said, "There are monsters all over the place!" What! Suddenly a gigantic snake about the size of three men sneaked up behind him and pulled him into it's hiding spot. No, I wasn't going to let this thing get away with one of our people. I ran forward and pulled out my Revolver. With rage and anguish, I slashed the demon to a bloody pulp. Nothing you could tell was really a snake. "Thanks son," said the soldier who was almost dinner. "You're welcome." I said and left him for evac. We headed for the tower and now it was closer then we expected. "Man, that tower is darn huge!" exclaimed a SeeD. Man, it is huge! I look up only to see the antenna that was a large as a large passenger airplane. "God! It's humungous!" said Eric. "Damn right it is, and that's why we gotta get it!" I said. I ran ahead to see what was there. Darn, two guards guarding the entrance and one sniper on the fifth floor, not counting the ones inside. "Guys, I need you" I pointed at the SeeD with PP7s, "Sniper out that sniper." He nodded and ran to his position that he was trained to do. "Eric, I need you to take out those two guards with your sword." I barked. He ran and got into place. "And as for you two, cover me." I ordered the remaining two SeeDs. I saw the sniper fall from his window and the two guards on the floor dying in agony. I kicked one of them and told him to shut up. Then I sprinted into the tower only to find myself in front of two Nivida soldiers. "Hey!" they barked. I smirked and pulled out my Revolver. Before the two men could reach for their weapons, I cut them into two. Easy enough... Huh? More men are coming down the stairs? Damn it! I called out for more support. Eric and another guy came in ready to infiltrate the tower, but these men weren't gonna give up without a fight. "How much are they paying them?" asked Eric. "Don't know and don't care." I answered as I pounced on one of them and slaughtered him. Eric did the same while the other SeeD sprayed bullets into the Nivida soldiers. Those blue suited soldiers crumbled before us. "Thanks," I sighed. There was an elevator straight ahead. "Where does that lead to?" asked Eric stupidly. "I don't care," I said coldly, "As long as it lets us reach the top and secure the area." I looked at Eric. "Eric, you're coming with me," then I turned to the other SeeD, "Go around and make sure no one else gets inside." I ran toward the elevator with Flake following me and I pushed the up button. All of a sudden, the elevator shook and flew up to the top. Huh? Soldiers everywhere! Crap! Eric and I started sneaking but it couldn't hide us forever. "Eric, are you ready to kill them all?" I whispered. "Yeah." was his response. We got out of our sneaking spots and attacked the nearest soldiers. They shrieked as they died. The other soldiers were confused about what was going on. The next nine fell before us before the others finally knew what was going on. They turned and started firing at us. Eric and I dodged the oncoming bullets and rushed forwards towards the enemies. "DIE!" screamed Eric (which I find strange.) What the? Eric tore through almost all the men except their captain and his lieutenant. "Damn it," yelled the Captain, "You killed my men!" "Who cares," I answered in response. The captain in red had robotic arms, which were each equipped with MK83 machine guns. The lieutenant just looked like the other Nivida soldiers. They were scared though. Eric laughed in triumph and just went over to the captain and threw him off the tower (stupid idiot...) The lieutenant was freaking out now. He ran downstairs hoping to get away, but was met by one of my men. I took out my walkie-talkie and called for evac. "Mission accomplished sir." I said in a stern voice. "Good job Zack." it was Headmaster Cid! From nowhere, a pelican ship came in and hovered right in front of us. Eric and I got in with the other three SeeDs and together, we got out of the darn place.

The next day was a big day. Either being promoted or staying back were my only options. I laid in bed for a while, but I couldn't stand the wait. I got out and went to the Garden. Finally I got there within ten minutes before class, enough time to meet Headmaster Cid. I got into the elevator and went to the fourth floor. The I walked through the scarlet red, large door. There at his desk was Headmaster Cid.

"Hello Zack."

"Hello sir."

"You came to ask me something?"

"Yeah, will we know who goes on?"

"Ah, yes, you will during the finally class."

"Thank you sir."

I bowed and walked away. Darn it, I was so nervous. I didn't know how I did on that big exam.

Later, all of the SeeDs were standing in the Hallway, waiting for the announcements. Finally the bell rang and the beep sounded like a warning. "Excuse me, all SeeDs!" announced Headmaster Cid, "Here are the people who passed a 90 and up."

"Carl Bernier."

"Samantha Goody."

"Tommy Keiks."

"Eric Lionheart." Damn it.

"Emily Banks."

"Rachel Viola."

"Henry Foria."

"And Zack Lionheart."

Everyone cheered and applauded for us. We knew that we would go on and soon become Elites.

"Oh, and tonight we are having a party in the Quad, so everyone dress in you uniforms or formal clothes, see you all then." ended Headmaster Cid.

A party! Weird, Headmaster never held a party in the Garden every since the first time it began in 1989. Now everyone was going around looking for dates or friends to go along with. Darn it. Everyone is taken. Oh well, just getting ready for the party is all I can about worry now.

It was 8 pm and everyone had just arrived to the stinking party. I was walking around the place, bored and all. The only fun thing to watch was watching the people dance with their dates. The waitress came over and offered me a lemonade drink. "Whatever, I'll take one." I said. I took a sip, and it actually wasn't that bad or too sour. Eric ran over and asked, "Hey, where's your date?" Gee, you don't know? "I don't have one." I told him. "Oh, ok," he said, "I'll be with my friends and eat some great hot dogs." Whatever. This was so boring... I hate dances since I can't dance and there is no one to dance with at all anyways. Why did I have to come anyways? I don't really like my uniform anyways (too many anyways.)

For a long time, I was staring at the stars (wish I could get out of here) in the window ceiling. What a nice night... Then a shooting star whizzed past like a speeding bullet. I finally looked down after the falling star. Huh? All of a sudden, all the lights were facing this hot girl with black hair (with a little brown strips on the bangs) in a white short dress. She was quite pale too. What the? She looked at me and pointed up. What the heck is that suppose to mean? I just shrugged, letting her know that I wasn't interested. She rolled her eyes as if I didn't get the message (of course). Finally, she walked over. "Hi there!" she said (such a beautiful, soft, lovely voice.) "What do you want?" I asked her quite rudely. I wasn't in the mood to dance. "You're the handsomest guy here." she smiled. I shrugged. "Was that suppose to be a compliment?" I asked in a curious voice. She shook her head. "Come on, let's dance!" What? I chuckled. "What's so funny?" she sounded serious now. I looked into her eyes. "I can't dance." Hopefully, she'll understand. "Oh?" she looked at me a little closely, "Fine, I'll help you." Huh? All of a sudden, she dragged me out of my spot, towards the center of the dance floor. She put my right hand around her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder. Her touch was so fragile. What the heck am I doing with her? She pulled my left hand out and started moving. I tried to keep up, but my feet and legs wouldn't listen to my brain sending commands. I accidentally stepped on her foot! Shoot! "Sor..." I was about to say, but she just continued and smiled. I was definitely not that graceful if you were watching. I started moving again, but this time, I bumped into another couple. They looked at us, expecting an apology. But this girl, she only poked out her tongue at them. Whoa! That was a new thing that I've seen. She finally turned and looked at me. Those dark brown eyes were trying to say something about my dance. Slowly but surely, I was dancing. My body moved along with the music and kept up with her. We were dancing simultaneously. It was great, I moved along with her. It felt like I actually danced before (even though I never had.) Actually, I liked dancing (a bit.) Her motions were like the wind and her hair was swaying like water. Finally the music faded with the fireworks, which just came. Headmaster Cid really put up a show! Huh? She let go of me and left. Of course she waved before she went, but she was to only person I ever danced with! All I could do was only watch her go...

Later, I went to the balcony to look for her, but she must of left. Man...

"That was great dancing coming from a person who never danced before."

I turned around, only to find one of my teachers, Leo Lead.

"Yeah..."

"That was really a pretty girl you know."

"So what..."

"Well, do you know her?"

"Nope."

"Well, you are a lucky man, Zack."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you danced with the young, hot princess."

"You're kidding right?" What the hell was he talking about?

"You'd think I am kidding about girls?"

"You never did..."

"Yup, well, do you know her?"

"I don't really know." I think I've seen the face before though.

"Ha, she is Nicole Heartilly."

"What!" I never knew that the princess would be inside this Garden.

"You heard right my man." he smiled.

"But, what the heck is she doing here?"

"Uh, she's a new student!"

What the heck! A new student? Here? What?

Leo could tell that I was confused, so he tried to explain that Nicole was actually (and really) coming over, and I was suppose to help her. My new mission? God, why did this have to happen so fast already!

The next day, I was standing against the doorway in front of the Garden, waiting for Nicole. Man, it's going to be a busy day. As other students came in, the bell rang out loud. Darn it, Nicole, you'd better hurry up or you'll miss the SeeDs. Ten minutes later, I was getting fed up that she wasn't coming. "Zack, you'd better get inside, classes just started." It was my brother Eric. "Yeah..." I was disappointed that Nicole didn't come at all. I began to turn around, but then I heard a familiar female voice. "Wait up!" It was a nice voice too. I turned to find this girl in some blue dress, except it wasn't an ordinary dress at all.

"Are you Nicole?" I asked.

"Yup, and are you the guy I danced with last night?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."  
"Cool, so could you show me around?"

"But, we have classes going on!"

"No matter, just show me some of the cool places."

"Ok then."

First things first, I had to show her since it was my mission. First was the dormitory (Wow, really tidy,), which no one ever uses. Second, the training center (Is this your idea of introducing me to the Garden?) where monsters roam around freely and if you aren't careful, you could get killed here. Third, there was the parking lot (That looks nice,) that had a lot of cars. Fourth was the Library (Cool!), which holds about 2,400 books. As soon as I got into the library and introduced it, Nicole just ran in there and looked all over the place for books (a book worm huh...) "Um, Nicole, we better get going." I said. "Oh, but can I come here anytime later?" she asked. "Fine, but let us keep moving."

Fifth was the infirmary (Whoa! Who's the doctor?) where Dr. T works, I can't pronounce her name... Sixth was the Quad (Isn't that where we danced?) where most of the parties take place. Finally, there is the Cafeteria (What do they have here?), which my brother likes eating hot dogs.

"Any questions?" I finally asked.

"Uh, didn't you listen?"

"Nope."

"Never mind." she rolled her eyes.

"Now, what classes do you have?"

"Oh! Here." she handed me a dark yellow-brownish color paper, which is the new student's schedule.

"Hmm, well, you got you first class upstairs."

"Well, thank you." and she gave me a little kiss on the cheek and ran off. How nice...Yuck!

Ever since yesterday, I could never stop thinking about Nicole. She's good looking and all, but she is also smart (from what I can tell.) On the first day, she got all A's (What my brother said), and she was very interactive. The next day, everyone was talking about the new girl. Guys were saying how hot she looked, and the girls were talking about her and how great she is. Soon, Nicole had many friends, but I hope it didn't include me. She isn't my type anyways... Then one of Eric's friends, named Mike, came up to me and asked, "Did you really dance with that girl?" He pointed at Nicole.

"Yeah, and..."

"You lucky bastard."

"Why, it was only one dance."  
"Well, there are rumors that she likes you, but she is too shy to say it." he laughed.

"What!?!"

"Yeah, but it's only a rumor."

"Get out of my face then." I turned away and headed home quickly.

What a day, people spreading rumors and... Huh? Rumbling? I looked outside my crystal clear window only to find a small construction in the vacant lot that was abandoned twenty years ago. Couldn't they be any quieter? I doubt it. All of a sudden, an ear-piercing ring came throughout my large living room. My doorbell! I got up from the sofa and ran towards the door. As I opened it, a medium size brown head poked through below me. Huh? What is that? Finally, I opened the door and there she was, the happy-go-lucky girl...

"Hi again." she said after my long stare.

"Huh? Oh, it's you..." I tried to sound not surprised.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not really."

"Oh, come on."

"Ok, I'm happy to see you."

"Gee, thanks."

"What was that brown head sticking in my door?"

"Oh, that was my dog, Angelo."

"Cool..." I wasn't interested.

"So, can I come in?"

"Sure, as long as your dog doesn't cause any trouble."

"Don't worry about it." she smiled. I better hope not.

As soon as she came in, her dog (surprising to me,) didn't run around. It actually walked side by side with her. "You trained your dog?" I asked aloud. "Yup, all by myself." she skipped right into my kitchen. "Nice place you have here." she finally complimented, "Is it really yours?" "Yeah, it is mine..." I replied. "Cool, you know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm moving in next door," she laughed.

"Right, so what?"

"Well since it won't be done for seven months."

"Yeah and..."

"I was wondering since I know you quite a bit..."

"And..." I urged her to answer.

"Um... Can I stay in your house for a while?" she finally asked.

"Huh? No way."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"It will only be four months."

"Too long for me to baby-sit you."

"Please!"

"Nope."

"Meanie." she said and turned her back towards me crossing her arms.

"Good acting." I laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

But she never left; instead she only stood there (I bet to get my attention.) I just ignored her and went into the kitchen to make myself snack. When I came back, she was sitting there on the floor. "Would you mind?" I told her. She wouldn't budge though. I sighed, "Please go home, I have no time for you." Then she put her head down. What now... I went over a sat right next to her. I gestured if she wanted some Cheetos. But, she never looked up. "Are you ok? I asked. She shook her head. "Well, what do you want?" She didn't answer, but I heard some sobbing. It wasn't something I wanted to hear. "Do you want to live here?" I asked politely. She nodded a bit. "Fine, but only for three months." She looked up at me with happy yet wet eyes and grinned. "Don't get use to it though." I warned her. She smiled and gave me a big tight hug. Even her dog, start licking my face! "Ok guys, stop it." I cried. Too much for me. I hate being mushy and all. We both laughed and eventually two hours later, Nicole finally brought in her stuff. Huh? "What's this?" I asked. It was a circular sharp object with a weird launcher. "Oh, that's my Blaster Edge." she smiled. Huh? "What does it do?" "What do you think?" she asked, "It hurts enemies!" (Well, no duh...) A weird weapon. "How does it work then?" "Fine, I'll show you," she put it onto her left arm and fired it into the air. Amazingly, it returned to her like a boomerang. "Cool," I complimented. "Thanks, it's a weapon I found." she explained. After the demonstration, we put all of her stuff into the vacant room next to mine. We both sat down in her new room and started chatting about our lives. She was a princess who didn't like being known as princess as much.

"So, why retreat from it?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really like it and I am sort of like being a tomboy." she answered

"But you're not."

She laughed, "Why? You think I act different?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Well, I don't like it that way."

"Why?"

"I kind of look up to my brother, and he's an okay guy."

"Who is he?"  
"He's Tiny, my only older brother."

"Anyone else?"

"Nope, just my parents, Tiny, and me."

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

"Um, my brother Eric and I are the only ones left."  
"What about your parents?"

"Dad's dead in the Nivida War, and mom is missing for twenty years."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No problem, I had to tell someone."

"How old are you then?"

"19, you?"

"I'm 16 now, so weird moving here though."

"Who are you moving with?"  
"My brother."

"Oh, you have so much potential, why go to the Garden?"

"I don't really like being at regular schools, and I like being different." she smiled.

"Ok then, we better get back to work." She still had twenty more bags to go. Man, this will be a long day.

Weeks have past and I was getting use to the new color of my place. It use to be regular white and red, but Nicole changed it to real white, I mean snow white with baby blue color in some rooms. She was quite creative, even though she insisted that it would be baby blue since that was one of her favorite colors besides white. Soon, she had a party at my house, which now was quite a weird place for me. It was like a reunion party with a swimming pool, balcony, and big front yard. Yup, Nicole invited everyone in the Garden to come over. The only people who couldn't come were the staff and Headmaster. Man, what a day this will be. Nicole, she said that she couldn't swim that well, so I should take care of the party back there. Great. Nicole would be inside the house, and who knows what she would do in there. Then there's Eric, my brother, who will be on patrol. What a party this will be.

About 5:00 p.m. when people started pouring into my house. By 6:30 p.m. everyone, we expected, came inside. People started talking and some even went swimming just as they came. Soon, many were actually partying. "Hey Zack," it was Tommy Keiks. "Oh, hi..." "What a party you have here," he said, "You were the least likely person who would start parties." "It was Nicole's idea." I replied. Since I had nothing to do, I had to become the lifeguard (roll eyes.) God darn it, couldn't I get something else to do? For hours, I just sat there watching people have fun. "Zack!" I turned, only to find Nicole running towards me. "NICOLE! Don't run!" But, it was too late to yell. I saw her slip and fall into the water. I heard an ear-piercing scream from her. Damn it, Nicole. Why now? I jumped off the lifeguard post and ran towards the pool as fast as lighting. Nicole was gulping for air and struggling to stay above the water. "Nicole!" I heard my brother yell. I had to think fast. What should I do? Jump in and save her or call for help (idiotic things.) That's stupid. Instead, I did my first choice, jump in and save the darn girl in distress. I jumped into the warm, deep, dark water. I free styled towards her and grabbed onto her, who was gulping in quite a bit of water. She held onto me in desperation and gasping for air. She was soaking wet and heavy. The water must weighed her down and made me on bottom. I was getting tired quickly and drinking a lot of chlorine water (yuck.) Finally, almost at the edge, I was blacking out. So...tired... I felt Nicole push off, and I began to sink deeper into the water... So...Dark...

I don't know what the time is, or where I am, but I'm in a bed. There was Eric and Nicole, standing in front of me. "What the heck happened?" I was still delirious. "You kind of drowned." answered Eric. Wow, such a great, specific answer. "What happened to me?" I asked stupidly. "The doctor said you are suffering some water inside your brain," Eric said, "And it may have flushed out some of your memories." "What!" I almost yelled. Now I understand, I can't really remember much of anything anyways, but I don't remember how my parents were in the past, and how I was when I was young. The good times were escaping me! "So, are you gonna ask me to move out?" It was Nicole with a guilty face, knowing what she did wrong. "Nah, but you owe me one." I smiled. It sucks though; I can't remember anything in my childhood or adolescent years. Those were kind of important to me. But, now, I can only fear the future. We all gave a good, hearty laugh.

The next day, Nicole and I went to the Cicno Beach, where almost everyone goes for a romantic time in the evening (Even though I never did really like it.) However this time, no one was basically here, which was a very good thing for me. Nicole sat down and I stood against a bench watching the sun go down over the grayish, blue sea with the sun glowing on the surface. "You know what?" I finally spoke, "I haven't been here for ages." Nicole turned and looked at me. "Yeah, I don't think you have, the look in your eyes say that you haven't been here for a while at all," she said. I chuckled, "You're an eye reader now?" She laughed. "I might not remember my past, but it's not important now." I said. "Don't say that," she responded, "The past is very important, without it, we would never be here." She has a point. "Well Nicole," I turned around, "I think I can start something new." "What?" she asked. "Well, lets just be friends." "Friends?" she looked confused. "Yeah, just friends, because friends will always be together," I turned to look at the sun one last time, "And friends will help each other, right?" Nicole smiled, "You're right!" "Lets get out of here though, it's getting dark." I said and walked towards my car, which was waiting for us in the parking lot.

It's three months later, and she's now packing up. Darn it, and we only got to be friends. "Nicole," I yelled at her before she got into the common yellow taxi. "What?" she yelled back, but the horn of the taxi made it a whisper. "Can't you stay for another day?" I was getting tired of screaming. Then Nicole smiled and giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "I never knew you even liked me to stay even longer." was her answer. Oh brother, my emotions took over too much...

Later that day, Nicole and I went to a carnation field. "You know what Zack?" she finally said something after staring at the crimson red carnations for a long time. "What?" I asked (sounding a bit concerned.) "Last night, I was lost," she said, "I yelled out your name, but you never came, and I was alone in pitch black." "Well then, can we make a promise?" She looked at me. "A promise?" she repeated. "Yeah," I stared forward at the carnation, "When you're lost again, you'll find me here." "Why..." she started. "Because I'll be waiting for you, right here." I pointed towards the ground. "You will!" she exclaimed. "Yes, and that's a promise I intend to keep." She jumped for joy and a hugged me real tight. But, I didn't struggle against it even though I kind of dislike hugs. Then she put her hands in mine and shook them. "Friends?" she asked. "Friends..." I repeated. Then I heard a quiet bark from Angelo, who was watching. Who knew that this gesture would make us closer than friends? And start a new adventure with new friends and cause many tragedies as well? All I could remember was this from then on. And one day, it will be the Final Day and see what will happen between our friends and us. Nicole is a nice girl and all, but I never knew that we would get this far then ever before. **Zack**

**End**


	2. Darkness

**Black Knight (Part 2)**

BAN

I screamed his name and reached for him… There he was though, my beloved friend, falling! I couldn't help the tears that were streaming out of my eyes. Why him? He risked his life to save me! I could only watch him fall… I also heard yelling behind me. I turned around to see Eric running at my ultimate enemy with his gunblade and most of my friends were following. I couldn't believe what I have gotten everyone into! I wanted to die myself and meet him in heaven, but then I remembered what he said to me once… "Nicole, whatever you do, please stay alive, I'll come back for you someday…" My eyes blurred up in tears and I cried out his name. ZACK!

I sort of remember the time after the day that Zack and I connected. It was back in November 12, 2005. The crisp, autumn air filled my room when I woke up only to find a bundle of daisies, roses, violets, and sunflowers in a vase on my desk. Huh? I got up and rubbed my eyes. Who put that in my room? Zack? I got up and went into the bathroom. My hair was all messed up and spiked! But I was too drowsy to do anything except comb it. Angelo came in and barked a good morning to me. I love Angelo so much (he was the first and only dog I have, not to mention he is my best friend.) I smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ears (I know he loves those a lot.) Finally, I got changed into my favorite blue dress and walked downstairs to the kitchen (which is on the left.) As I walked into the clean white kitchen, something jumped at me! I screamed and ran back into my room in a hurry. What was that? I reopened my door and peeked out. Zack was standing there in front of stairs waiting for me. I took a deep breath and ran downstairs to meet him again.

"Good Morning Zack." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever…" he said coldly. (Zack can be a real party-pooper sometimes.)

"Um, do you know what was in the kitchen?"

He laughed a bit, "That was revenge for knocking over my TV last night."

I was angry; he would play a joke on me! That thing he usually plays with (a small black fluffy ball,) was used to freak me out! I yelled at him and tried to slap him hard across the face. But, he was too good, and he grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "You really shouldn't hit someone…" Furious, I stomped off, heading for school. I decided to walk instead of taking a ride with him. I wasn't in the best mood for jokes now. However, now it was cold and I forgot my jacket. I was like a walking icicle. My legs became stiff and I began to waddle a bit. People, who were walking by, looked at me as if I was crazy to go without a jacket and some long pants instead of shorts. Well people, I FORGOT! Then I heard something following me. A car engine? I turned to see Zack in his Acura RSX following me. I didn't want to go with him though. I ignored him and walked on slowly. Zack pulled up beside me and asked me if I wanted to hitch a ride. "No thanks." I muttered under my breath. "Suit yourself, I'm heading off without you…" And with that, he drove off. Oh! "Wait!" I yelled after him! Did he hear me? I began to run after the car, but it was only a dot now. I sighed and began to stroll again. I was mad and sad now. The only person who introduced me to the real world I never knew left me behind. Then suddenly, I saw some light ahead. It was Zack! I waved at him, hoping this time he would help me. Luckily, he stopped and opened his door for me. "Next time, you won't be so lucky…" he warned me. I nodded and got in. It was a quiet ride to the Garden though, which I find kinda weird. I didn't know what to say either to him! I just sat there, keeping an eye on the road covered in red and orange leaves. Finally, I broke the silence, "Zack, when do you ever get tired of killing?" Oh, that was a stupid question. "No, not really…" he finally spoke quietly after six seconds (I think.) That is awfully strange of him… (It's like he's toying with me or something!)

When we got to the Garden, we still had 10 minutes till the first class (which is our friend, Leo's class.) That was plenty of time to do anything since time goes by so slowly in school. I went into the library and read my favorite books (I'm a fast reader you know?) The funny thing was that Zack was also reading along, trying to keep an eye on me (I guess.) It was eight minutes later, which I got up and ran off to Leo's class. "Hey Nicole, you ready for today's pop quiz?" asked Leo kindly. What! "Um, no, it's a pop quiz!" I nearly yelled at him. Then, with a few seconds remaining, Zack finally walked into the classroom and sat down. (Wow! Exactly when the bell rang!) After a while, when people were trying to settle down, Leo began passing out the pop quiz! I wasn't in the greatest mood to start something new, but I felt like it was worth a try. Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang and I got the heck out of Leo's classroom as fast as I could. At least I reached my locker in record time. It was break time or recess and I decided to read a book to spend my time. I sunk down to the floor and read. "Hey Nicole…" Huh? I got up and BANG! OW! My head throbbed in pain from hitting my locker (which was still open!) I turned to look who said something. It was Eric! "Are you ok, Nicole?" asked Eric nicely. "Yeah, but it kinda hurts." I had to admit, I felt like crying in front of him. But, I held it in and looked at him face to face. "So what do you want?" I asked impatiently. "Uh, I only wanted to ask you if you know what the next period is?" Oh! "Well, it's English class," I said as nice as I could (even with my hurting head,) "But now it's break time." "Well, not duh, I know that!" He laughed. I sighed and shut my locker. Oh no! It was almost time! I reopened my locker (I'm such an idiot,) got my English stuff and hurried off. When I got to the class, everyone was there waiting for me! What? Am I really that late? I looked around and found the teacher missing! "Hello Nicole." said something behind me. I turned around only to see a hairy long cut! I shrieked and jumped back. Everyone laughed (except for Zack,) and I saw that I was scared of Mr. Leblanc. He was standing there laughing too and I stood there holding my books, embarrassed…

After school, I decided to walk home again (but this time with a jacket from Eric.) As I got the parking lot, I saw Eric! "Hey Nicole, need a ride?" he asked. "Um, no thanks, but thank you for the jacket." I smiled and waved at him. "Hey look out!" he yelled at me. What? Ouch! I ran into Zack's car! Oops! "Oh thanks Nicole," said a soft, sarcastic voice. "I'm sorry Zack." I pleaded. "…" He was very quiet! "Are you okay?" I asked nicely.

"Why should you care?"

"Well, because you are one of us and I do care." I probably was crying now.

"…"

"Why don't you say anything?"

"…" He turned and walked off. What's wrong with him? I turned to Eric for help. "Eric, what's wrong with Zack?" I was probably crying because Eric looked kinda shocked and I didn't know it! "Well, um…" he drifted off. I didn't want to hear it then. Therefore, I turn and ran off crying. I don't know why I was. Was it because I cared about him and he just brushed me off? Or was it because this world didn't want me anymore? I felt so alone… I never been alone before, and I really didn't want to anymore. It was halfway home when I finally stopped running and slowed to think about it. The wind slowly pushed through my hair and the leaves flew by as if they were dancing. Somehow, I felt like they were trying to say something to me! "Nice view isn't it?" I turned to look at my observer. Zack? "Why are you here?" I retorted. "…" He was quiet and looking at me. "And why are you so mean to us all?" I asked him. "…" He still didn't say anything. I began to cry, and it was in front of him! "Nicole…" he spoke quietly. I just couldn't look at him. He doesn't let us know him. I just wanted him to know that we are all behind him. But why wouldn't he? Who is he? "Nicole, I wish I could tell you, but now isn't the right time and you'll understand when you're older…" And by then, he turned again and walked out into the darkness. Zack…

Now I understand! He didn't want to tell me anything since it would be too early for me to comprehend. He loved me! He just didn't feel like saying it to me right there. I wouldn't of forgave him then. But now, it's over… You're dead… I couldn't believe it, you were an unstoppable killing machine and now, that you finally opened up to me… You're gone from me, forever!

I was crying over the edge of the platform. He just fell out of my reach! I turned around to see everyone dueling it out with the Devil. Suddenly, the Devil's eyes became blood red and I felt the windblast through me. Everyone flew across the platform. They were in agony, pain, and anger. I was left alone to face the Devil, himself. He was just too evil! But, I didn't know what to do. I went to my knees and screamed, "ZACK!" I felt so much pain and anger within me that I felt something burst out of my back. It hurt like laying in lava. My body ached and I was screaming to the top of my lungs. The things (on my back) flapped! The snow-white wings flapped again and again. Until finally, I was levitating above the platform! I had become an Angel! The pain within me subsided and I felt tranquility… The world around became all white… But there was still one black mark. It was the Devil! I picked up the gunblade that Eric dropped after the wind blow and dived at the Devil. I saw the shiny silver blade pierce through the human shaped Devil's chest. He let out a roar of anger and pain. His eye shown bright black and his hand became covered in black blood. What the! He screamed something I didn't understand and his body glowed crimson red! Oh no! And with a second to late, he self-destructed on us! I only felt pain and heat from the blast that left me immobile on the ground cover in blood. I groaned a bit and remembered the times that I spent everyone in my team… Mostly about Zack though… He sacrificed everything for me! I couldn't understand why he did so much for me? I was crying on the ground and soon I fell into the darkness in this world…

Sometime later, I found myself in the hospital bed! I looked around shyly and was worried. Was everyone alright? Is Zack alive? Where is he? I became worried a lot. I didn't understand. He and I have been through so much! Why am I alone now? I wanted to cry, but then Zack would call me a crybaby (which is so mean!) I held in my pain and got up. "Miss Heartilly!" cried a nurse that just entered, "You need some more rest, you aren't in the shape to be up yet." I looked at myself. Bandages all over my arm, abdomen, and left leg. Owie! I was hurting like a stuck fox in a trap. I didn't want pain now. I had enough with it, and I wanted out! I glared at the nurse and ordered her to get me changed. However, she kept refusing. I must have been angry or something since I laid down quite hard (Ouch!) I missed everyone… "Nurse?" I questioned her.

"Yes Miss?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well, you mean your friends?"

"Yes…"

"Well, this big man (Tiny,) is hurt and has quite a bit of broken bones, a young man with long hair (Leo,) is crying a lot in pain, an Asian girl (Asuka) is still conscious and will be able to move soon, and a handsome young man (Eric) is in a coma and needs some surgery." she quietly spoke.

"What about Zack?"

"Who is Zack?"

"Oh…never mind."

"Well, about you, Miss, you have several broken bones, and you were in shock when the medics arrived."

"…"

"We were all wondering what happened?"

"…"

"Miss?"

I didn't want to talk… Zack was gone… And I was alone… I was probably crying because she tried to comfort me. I couldn't help it. "Crybaby…" What the? I got up quickly and looked at the doorway. I only saw a small part of some shoes and nothing else! "Nurse, who was that?" "Who?" She turned and looked, but she saw nothing, so I kept it quiet… Who was that?

Finally, after two weeks, I got out of the hospital along with Tiny, Asuka, and Leo. Eric was gonna come back by tomorrow. That stinks since he was like my best friend and I did need him for someone I could cry on. When we got home, everyone was quiet and Tiny and Asuka left for their home. So it was Leo, Emma, and me alone in the nearly empty mansion… It became cold all of a sudden. I shivered a bit. "Leo, did you shut off the heat?" I asked. "What?" he was confused, "Heck, no!" I turned around since I just heard a creak from the front door. Huh? Eric? "Eric, you're out early!" exclaimed Leo. He only smirked and I saw something that freaked me out! His eyes were blood red! Oh my god! He was a puppet of the Devil's! I nearly screamed, but I remembered that Emma was here and we need to get her out. "Leo, please get Emma out of here!" I yelled at him. "You got it Nicole." he was worried about me, but Emma was his daughter and therefore, he left with her. I turned to look at Eric. He glared at me that could make any beast freeze in its tracks. I took out the only weapon that I had right now. Zack's gunblade… I got ready and looked at him. I was nervous! I am fighting my best friend! I couldn't believe it! How could I? I shook my emotions away and kept my stance ready. Then, within a few seconds, Eric rushed at me with his long sword upholstered and ready to cut me. I stood my ground and let Zack's gunblade guide me… **Nicole**

**To be continued…**


	3. Black Night

**Black Knight**

**BAN**

Heh, what a day… Eric here… Anyways, if you all might of known by now, the Devil, my partial creator, (a long story,) is growing ever so stronger by the years and I haven't done much against him yet… I know that it's my duty to take care of him myself and help out the team of Asuka, Zack (my brother), Nicole, Tiny, Leo, and Moe… The Devil is the ultimate enemy as I learned 6 years ago when I was 18...

It was November 11th, 2011; and I was on my from the grocery store after buying some darn food that keeps running out every 4 days. I hate to say it, but shopping for food almost every week is so boring and plain horrible to do… Anyways, I hope that one day, we could get something that could give us food everyday (that would help me so much.) But during the drive with my Lotus Elise (color: dark blue,) I couldn't really remember if I was missing anything. Oh drats…(no it's not that I forgot something.) It was a metallic Black Ferrari F50! The Devil was watching me all along… How much I hate him! "Oh great," I mutter, "some people just don't give up do they…" I kicked my car into 2nd gear and hit the gas, past the F50. When I just past, the headlights turned on and chased me through Dox City. Dammit, another chase after how many? 10! The Devil never seems to give up and admit that our team has ruined most of his plans… I switched to third gear and still tried to lose the gaining super car behind me. I gritted my teeth and headed towards an alleyway. I looked at my rearview mirror and looked. All I saw was dust and trashes flying and no car. I looked back towards the front only to say hello to a wall! "Dammit," I said aloud… Then the inevitable happened, my brakes didn't respond. Oh shit… The next thing I know is a loud BOOM! The world became black and I don't know what happened…

It was October 9, 2005; I woke up in my room only to find Nicole sitting there on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just to tell you that we are late for school," she laughed (pretty laugh though.) So I got up and dressed (the usual routine,) got some waffles, and rushed out the door with Nicole following in her, well, very appealing clothes. I was all dressed up in a blue, no-sleeve shirt with saggy gray pants. Nicole, well, she was in a totally brighter clothes chuckle. She only had a white tank top with blue, jean short (something I like.) Anyways, where was I, um, oh yeah… She and I got into my totally black and cool Toyota Celica (which she gave me as a late birthday present a while ago.) We drove to school or known as Garden and lets say that it was a quiet ride there. When I got into the Garden, my best buddy Mike, came to greet us both.

"Hey Nicole and Eric!"

"Hi Mike," greeted Nicole happily.

"Yeah, hey." I said quickly and rushed inside.

"Eric, where are you headed," asked Nicole, "there is still ten more minutes until first period!"

"Well, I gotta be early for class," I responded, "What do you think?"

"That isn't like you, you're usually coming in class at the last minute!"

"Hey, it's a new day, so I have to do something new right?"

Mike shrugged, and Nicole put her hand on her hips and shook her head. Okay whatever… I ran inside laughing, though the front gate only to meet Nicole's big brother, Tiny the moron. "Hey Chicken-wuss," Tiny greeted me with a smile. "Nothing much," I growled glaring at him. He always called me Chicken-wuss as a nickname a while ago… "That's cool, but don't you think that you should be at the Quad preparing for the party that is going on next week?" "No since I'm not interested." I mutter and quickly walked past by in a hurry. "OK!" yelled Tiny behind me. So, I ran into Leo's (my teacher, and annoying friend,) classroom only to find him on the ground lying there. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him while walking over to the desk. "Oh hell, I think I might have pulled my pelvis muscle," he laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"Well, does it look funny to you?"

"Yes, and stupid…"

Suddenly, my brother came into the class, I hate him so much. He is so cold and acts like a bastard a lot… "Hey Zack, whazzup?" Leo asked so erratically. "Nothing," Zack muttered quietly with a cold glare, "But I do have a message from Headmaster for my brother." "Oh?" I asked stupidly. "Well, you're suppose to find this little kid who may have been lost in the training center…" Oh great, I'm a search and rescue guy now. "Fine, but is there anyone else?" "Yes, Nicole will be your partner." SeeDs never seem to do anything alone I noticed with the exception of Zack. I shrugged in disgust when Flake left for his class and I head towards the Training Center…

When I got there, I saw Nicole standing there, waiting for me. "Hey, are you ready?" She nodded and we headed off. Inside the Training Center is like the Amazon Jungle with a lot of electrical fences around to keep the monsters out and it wasn't really a great place for anyone since monsters are everywhere. I walked along with Nicole following me like a loyal companion (kinda like her dog Angelo.) Suddenly I heard Nicole shriek! I turned around to see a monster vegetable wrap around her. I find it funny, but I had to kill it for Nicole's sake. I took out my long sword and slashed the vegetable's arms off. It whimpered and ran off. A son-of-a-gun… We continued along until my ears picked up some sobbing. "Did you hear that?" I asked Nicole. "Hear what?" She can be kind of a blonde sometimes. Anyways, I walked over to an opening in the fence that seems to have been blasted apart. How strange, no monster here has that kind firepower! I went over and looked in. There, I saw a little girl crying in the shrubbery. "Hey kid!" I yelled to her, "Can you hear me?" Kinda stupid, I know. But she did look up and smiled at me. I went into the jungle and picked her up. She welcomed me with open arms (Yuck!) I got up with her in my arms and walked out. "Oh my, is she ok?" asked Nicole with concern. "What do you think?" I responded sarcastically. I let her down, and she and Nicole went back to the Infirmary for a check up. I sighed in relief for her safety and the simple job. "I'm proud of you Eric." said a dark, mysterious male voice. Huh? I looked around only to find nothing. I shrugged and walked off.

"Eric, you have improved and actually aren't a killing machine like your brother." said the voice.

I turned around only to see a dark figure.

"Who the hell are you?" I retorted.

"I'm your creator," he chuckled.

"No you aren't, you don't know me!"

"Are you sure, you do have that mark on your back of a small dragon correct?"

"Huh!" I was shocked! How did he know about my mark that I had ever since I was born? I never have shown it to anyone.

"Hah, yet you still have that stubborn temper of yours." He walked out as some man who looked like he was 45 or something wearing some dark black clothes with a dark jacket too. I don't know this guy? "Who are you?" I asked once more. "You sure you want to know?" he asked with a sharp tone, "I am the Devil!" I laughed, "Yeah right." "It's true, I can kill you any second if I feel like it." He stuck out his hand and squeezed his fingers together. "Urgh!" I cried and fell to my knees. My heart was being pulverized! The pain was like ten thousand needles hitting that one area. I never felt this pain before. I gasped for air as the heart of mine began to shrink. He finally let go of his fingers and I relaxed. "How the hell did you do that?" I was bewildered. "Eric , you will never understand now, but I'm your creator, not your parents." he turned and walked towards a car that I have only seen in some TV shows or magazines, a black Ferrari F50! I got up slowly and watched the so-called Devil drive off… My creator, what does he mean?

Later that day, at home, I went over to Flake's house to check out what's all the noise. I live next door to him, so that's ironic. I rang the bell and Nicole came out to answer it. "Hiya Eric!" she said cheerfully. "Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow your trash can?" I didn't know what to say, I just forgot what I wanted. She gave me her light blue small trash can and I went back to my small gray house next to their lively white house. However, as I went into my home, there was that same psychotic guy.

"Good Evening Eric." the Devil said with a weird tone of voice.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join me."

"Join you in what?" Whoever he is, he's quite creepy.

"My army of darkness…"

"Huh?"

"You are my creation and I control you!"

"Yeah right you weirdo!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled and something came out of the ground and launched at me. I screamed and suddenly the world swirled around and crashed on me…

"ERIC!" yelled a voice that sounded familiar. I groaned and got my eyes to open up. Where the hell am I? Oh my god… I was inside a huge dome area and it was kinda dark. I looked around and found out that I was on a platform without anything else except for a small bridge that connected to my exit and Nicole's entrance. "Nicole, what are you doing here?" I yelled back. Before she could answer, I heard many footsteps. I looked up to find Leo, Tiny, Asuka, and Moe with Zack leading the way. "Hey Eric!" yelled Tiny from a distance. I got up and walked over to Nicole. All of a sudden, lights surrounded us and then some ugly-looking monsters came out of the floor. Zack took out his favored Gunblade, Asuka, her two short katanas, Tiny got his shotgun ready, and Leo took out his one-handed Gunblade. Moe, well, he was clawing away at the enemies that seem to be coming at us endlessly. There was killing all around me. Blood everywhere from the helpless monsters. I know that our team was unstoppable. And I was proud to be part of it. However, Nicole and I just stood there are the rest of our team was on the killing spree. Nicole and looked at each other and hugged. It was a good thing to find myself to be with her. "Well, well, well," spoke the ever so annoying voice of the Devil, "Isn't this a romantic moment for you two?" I glared at him, but I didn't have my weapon. I whispered to Nicole, "How did you guys find me?" She looked at me with those loving eyes (makes me wanna cry,) and said quietly, "I don't know, but all I know is that your heart lead us here." I smiled, that's great, you all found me at the Devil's hideout. "Sorry to break this to you, but Eric, we still have a deal going between you and I." chuckled the Devil. Huh? A deal? "You belong to me!" All of a sudden, everyone (except Nicole,) fell to our knees and were weakened. How does this guy do it? I struggled to get up. But, I was just too weak… I looked up to see Nicole frozen solid in fear as the Devil got in front of her from a distance. "Nicole, you have been a nuisance long enough…" All of a sudden, the Devil raised one arm high and from nowhere, ice formed into a jagged long ice spear. Oh shit. "Nicole," I cried. No, it can't be… She was the only Angel left on earth (said Reptile.) I kept trying to get up, but no use, the gravity was too strong also. I heard the Devil laugh and launch his deadly ice spear at Nicole! No! I looked down in defeat, the Devil had won? This can't be true…

All of a sudden, I heard Nicole's scream. NO! I looked up expecting to see Nicole dead on the ground. Oh no! Nicole was still standing there though as if nothing happened (except with her hands up to protect herself.) Then when she looked up, she gasped in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either! There was the Devil also looking in shock. It can't be! There was Zack, standing there with the ice spear right through his chest. He looked like he was in major pain. Then he staggered a bit like a drunk and went over to the edge of the platform. "ZACK!" screamed Nicole in anguish! No! And there he went, with Nicole trying to reach for him. Zack, my older brother, fell off the edge of the platform into certain death. I can't believe it, my brother was murdered right in front of me. He sacrificed himself for her! I got up with the rest of my strength and picked up my brother's gunblade and ran at the Devil in pain! This is the end! Everyone got up and took out their weapons as well. It will be the end for you, Devil… **Eric**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Darkness within

Black Knight (Part 3)

BAN

I was running like hell, leaving Nicole behind! Shit, why did I leave that hot chick behind in the first place? I spun around and sprinted like crazy back to the house. Oh! Before I reach the front door of the house, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Leo Lead (Yeah I know, me and my strange name.) And I am a professor in a mercenary training school named Balamb garden, teaching SeeDs is my living. Of course, I'm 32! What kind of stupid question is that? What? Do you want to know everyone? Hell no, I think you only need to know just me, only me, Leo. But let's get back to the story, shall we?

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, I had to save Nicole Heartilly from the viciously cruel looking Eric Lionhart now. Eric must be loco or something because he is attacking the girl he has a deep crush on! I took out my one-handed gunblade (Yeah, compared to Zack's, which he wields two-handed, complicated? I know,) and I slowly walked in… I could feel my legs shivering and I didn't know when I'd actually wet myself! This was a scary situation, you bet. But then I heard some clashing of metal. Nicole and Eric! Oh my gosh! I ran into the living room, but only found the front door wide open! I was confused, were they fighting outside? I jumped out of the front door and did my Chinese scream! "Whoa!" I was shocked to see Nicole and Eric fighting in the front lawn. I stopped my screaming, and set my sight towards Eric. "Eric, you're mine!" I yelled in a squeaky voice. Oh I wish sometimes I could actually shut up since now, Eric noticed me and came rushing at me like the wind. He must have elbowed me or kicked me because I fell with the wind knocked out of me. I coughed (well who wouldn't?) and quickly got up. I countered with my own slash, which barely hit him. "Leo, I told you to leave this to me!" cried Nicole. But I couldn't let her hot body get pulverized by this maniac! Both of them were my students, and they were my top five in the class. This time, however, it seems like I'm the scrawny student. Eric violently lashes out at me with a lot of combos that made me dance in order to dodge all of them. "Whoa, hey, watch it will you Eric?" I teased him, "You'll kill someone with that!" "I don't care," he muttered loudly. "Well, ok Mr. Hotshot, but I'm warning you!" I used Meltdown on him. He turned pink, and that was a sign that his defense was down. I smiled at that sign. Nicole took that opportunity to attack Eric in the back. "Urgh!" Eric cried when Nicole hit him in the back real hard. I welcomed him with another slash (from me of course.) He staggered back and held his right arm, which must be the place I hit. Then I spun my gunblade around in my hand and used fire on Eric. It burned him and that gave me a chance to use Hell's Cross (my move that I taught myself.) I jumped in the air and fired a cross down at Eric. It must of done a lot laugh since he fell to his knees. This was it, "Eric, you must stop this!" begged Nicole. "Nicole, I know you care, but Eric's possessed." I responded to her. Now wasn't the time to be getting weak. However, before I could finish it with Flare, but Nicole got in the way. "Nicole, get out of my way!" I yelled at her. She was hot, but now wasn't the time to use your body as a shield. "But Leo, he will be better." I shook my head and with that, Eric jumped on his motorcycle and drove off. "Shit…" I was pissed off and slammed my fist to the ground (Ouch!)

We (as in Nicole, Tiny, Asuka, and me,) did not hear from Eric or Zack the next day. Nicole looked worried; Tiny was watching football (well, maybe because he looks like one,) Asuka was cleaning the dishes for us, and me? Well, I was in my room on the Internet looking at some…um-interesting things. "Leo!" someone called my name. Suddenly I had a flashback about my wife, Sepia dying… "NO!" I screamed. Nicole peeked in, "Leo, are you ok?" Huh? "No, I'm just…freaking out." I murmured. Oh Sepia, if I was only faster. I could just picture her face before he killed her. I began to cry (oh man, in front of Nicole?) Damn you Helio… But now he was dead from the hands of the Garden's top student, Zack. But somehow, I still had the guilt that I couldn't do anything. It was our first anniversary, we were gonna have a baby girl… But both of them died. "Leo, please, tell me what's in your mind?" Nicole spoke gently. Oh Nicole, you're only 23, and you are so young, good-looking, intelligent, and athletic but you have never experienced death of a loved one, especially the one you were meant to be with. However, then again, she lost Zack back there… "Nicole, I guess you'll need to know this…" and with that, I told her about my past…

I was born in September 14, 1979 in Annapolis, Maryland. It's ok, I betcha didn't know this. Anyways, I had a good childhood; I was an honors student throughout middle and high school. And in college, I owned everything! You could probably say that I was a great student. Ha, well that's where you're wrong. You see, I met my best friend, Moe Cleanen, who's 36 now, back in 10th grade, and we were very mischievous. Moe and I usually played pranks on the neighbors and teachers! We were the best; I'd have to admit. But we always get into trouble. Trust me, you don't want to play a trick on Zack, he'd skin you in seconds (I've been there!) After college, I went into the Garden as a SeeD student. However, I was probably the best fighter in the class of 1999. Therefore, in 2002, I became the teacher in fighting class. I have taught everyone here, from Zack to Nicole. Everyone loves my class because maybe I'm the easiest and friendliest teacher out there. I'm also lazy (Why do I admit everything to you people?) I was married to Sepia Hopkins in 1998. However, it didn't last long (as you all may have known,) all because of Helio, who must have found out about me. And ever since, I vowed to avenge her death, but that has been done. Now, I was hoping to move on (hey, I'm the most popular bachelor on Earth now) and let's just say that I had a lot of fun. However, Sepia's death will always be in my head.

Enough about me, Nicole looked worried. "I just can't understand why Zack would do it for me?" she wondered out loud. I spoke as gently as I could, "Nicole, he promised to be your knight, and you are the most powerful character in this generation right now." She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "What about Eric?" Eric? Oh him… "Well, he will find us again, and hopefully, we all can bring him back to us." I tried to cheer her up, and it probably did the trick! "Oh Leo, I'm glad you understand." she was bawling and hugged me. Oh my! That felt good. After that, when she left. I shut off my computer and thought about my new life. I sighed and walked outside to my newly shined Honda S2000. It was time for me to take a drive…

About ten or so minutes later, I was going over a bridge until I saw something familiar. Eric's bike! I went into a halt and got out quickly. "Eric!" I called out to him. "Over here…" his voice came from underneath the bridge. Huh? Why is he there? I slowly waddled down the steep slope and went underneath the bridge to its platform. WHOA! There was Eric, holding a young, beautiful girl with his sword next to her throat. "Eric, if this is a joke, you're crazy." I snickered. "Oh am I?" he retorted. He held her tighter. "Whoa, hey, why is she in this mess?" I tried negotiating with him.

"What do you think Einstein?"

"Well, you're being a chicken using a 15 or so year old girl as a body armor."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut your kiss ass mouth!"

"Hey, watch your language, we got a young lady here."

He laughed, "I bet you don't even know who she is?"

"Yeah well, I don't, but let her go!"

He shook his head, "No Leo, she is my key to destroy you."

"Destroy moi?" I was flabbergasted.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh how so?"

"She's your new daughter…"

"WHAT!" I nearly cursed, "How, she died a long time ago!"

"I said new…"

"…New?"

"Yeah."

I was confused, but he had a hostage, and she came first. I upholstered my gunblade and looked into his fiery brown eyes, and then looked at the frighten hazel eyes of the girl's. She's my new daughter? Don't I have to do paper work first? I grinded my teeth together and could only think of one thing against Eric. He wasn't the greatest mage I know… I summoned my hand forward and let out a bolt of lightning against Eric. "…" He let go of the girl and she came running towards me. We hugged at first, but Eric came for her in rage. "Run!" I told her quickly. She nodded and ran off. "Will you be ok?" she looked back before she went into my car. I nodded and grinned… She was really pretty and kinda reminded me of my wife, Sepia. I sighed and blocked Eric's attack with ease. "How dare you use a hostage?" I questioned his actions. "Do I care?" he coldly retorted. That sent chills down my spine! He jumped back and ran at me again, but this time I sidestepped and sideswiped Eric across the head. He did a back-flip and fell face first. Ouch! I laughed, "You're so predictable." So I stuck my tongue at him, and then I could see steam flowing out of his head. Whoa! Freaky… I got ready again, and then, Eric launched his magic, Firaga. I was burning! "Ow, hot," I yelled in pain, "hot!" That was really hot! My rear end must have been on fire or something, since I smelled smoke. Oh no! I jumped up and ran around! I even did stop, drop, and roll! That was smoking. I got up angry. I summoned my hand forward and used Ultima! My most powerful magic blew up in Eric's face, and he went flying back. I smiled in approval. But Eric recovered quickly and disappeared after the smoke. He just disappeared! In thin air? How? I shook my head in disbelief and walked back to my S2000.

In the car ride, the girl sat along with me. "So where you from?" I asked. She thought about it for a bit, "I don't remember!" What? How could you not know where you are from? "Um, ok…" I must have made a face or something since she giggled. "What!" I questioned. She laughed, "You remind me of someone very dear to me." Huh? "Who?" I kept my eyes on the road. "My father, I think." WHAT? I skidded to a halt on the side of the road. "Look, I'm not your dad, and I saved you back there from a friend of mine!" I exclaimed.

"A friend?"

"Yeah, but now he's possessed by someone you don't want to meet."

She quietly spoke, "I was scared."

"Well no duh you were, who wouldn't with a long sword against them?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Um…no…"

"You'd be scared too?"

"Even heroes have a right to cry right?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm human so get use to it."

She laughed, "You're funny."

"Uh, thanks." I smiled a bit.

"I really like you." she randomly came up, "and you are kinda like my dad, if I had one."

"Had?" I was confused.

"Yes, I was orphaned when I was 6." She began to cry.

"Oh, that sucks a lot."

But she kept crying. A family less girl who was nearly killed by an enraged Eric! "It's ok," I softly spoke to her and hugged her. She cried in my arms… She brought me the times I spent with Sepia… I was serene and happy again, finding someone who was like Sepia thirteen years ago. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." I suddenly jerked away. "Oh?" She looked at me with her really pretty hazel eyes (It kinda made me melt!) "I am Leo Lead, but you can call me Leo," I grinned a big one. "Well, thank you Leo for rescuing me." She also smiled, "My name is Emma, but that's all I know." She began to have her eyes water, and I tried to cheer her up. I made jokes (mostly blonde jokes) and faces. She laughed and I sighed in relief, not having a crybaby in my car, or else I would be soaked! We laughed our way home, and I gotta admit, Emma has a good sense of humor!

When I got home, Nicole and Tiny got up from the couch and looked at me, waiting for some new news. "Hey guys," I came in cheerfully. "Ok Leo, stop acting, spill it." Urged Tiny.

"Ok, well I met Eric."

"What happened?" Nicole suddenly became tense.

"Well, we got into a small fight."

"Oh really?" Tiny looked at me sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I nearly beat his rear end out of here."

"And?"

"Well, he escaped…"

"Oh." Nicole drooped down.

"At least I got great news!"

"Geico?" pronounced Tiny stupidly.

"No you idiot!"

"Then what?"

"I saved someone's life!"

"Wow, we all have."

"No I mean someone…special…"

They both looked at me bewildered. "Who?" they both said simultaneously. I nearly laughed, but kept my stern face (with a few close calls.) "This is who." I stepped aside and let Emma walk into our huge mansion or castle, whatever you call it. Huh? You wanna know what is so special? Well I'll tell you, Emma is my daughter! Don't believe me? Ask her! She'll tell you! God, now can we get back? Okay…

Anyways, yeah, Emma walked into our huge house, and both Nicole and Tiny were astonished by her presence. "What?" she asked them confused also. Tiny looked her over, and Nicole was speechless. She looked so much like me and Nicole combined! Emma giggled at the faces they made. I also nearly let out my burst of laughter, but I knew better. Tiny had a legendary short temper like Eric's, but he was more like the muscular eighteen-wheeler ramming into you. I brushed my long hair and looked at the three people in the living room. "Emma, let me show you to your room." I finally spoke out after the two-minute introduction. Huh? What do you mean where is she gonna stay? Well my room of course! Anyways, as I got into my room, she ran and jumped into my bed! "Hey!" I yelled! "What?" she looked at me with puppy eyes. Oh! "Nothing…" I muttered to myself. I got my sleeping bag ready after a few minutes, but Emma refused to sleep in the bag! "Oh come on," I begged, "I sleep in that soft bed!" "Oh?" she exclaimed, "But can't I just sleep here for while?" I drooped my head in defeat and sighed, "Yeah, sure…" HOW COULD SHE WIN? She was so much like me, in a way! Oh my God! Could she really be? "Do you remember anyone in your family?" I asked abruptly. "Um, I only remember four people, but I don't remember, sorry," she spoke softly. Oh, this sucks; I can't find this girl's real family! I let out another sigh and walked out of the room. She does kinda remind me of Sepia somehow…. I am not sure though.

The next day, at the Garden, I was teaching my students how to handle a staff (yes, a long wooden stick,) and practiced. Eric wasn't there as I thought, since well, he's possessed! Everyone was whacking my dummies I set up. WHACK! That was Mike Harris, Eric's best friend in the Garden. WHAM! Well, there's Rachel Bernier, Carl's little sister. FWAP! Hey! Nicole nearly killed me by whacking me by accident. "Oops," Nicole exclaimed, "Sorry Leo." I moaned, "Oh…my head." I couldn't see much, except a blue figure kneel down next to me. "Leo, are you ok?" Nicole spoke. "What?" My eyes crossed and my head throbbed in pain. How could a hot chick like her whack so hard? By accident? I nearly laughed at that thought, but my jaw couldn't open. "Mike, help Leo up!" someone called to him. I was then lifted and I felt a tingling sensation! Oh my! I could finally see again, seeing Nicole of course. "Huh?" I was bewildered. "I just cured you," she smiled. Oh, the restore magic, Cure. Just then, I remembered something! You know when suddenly a random thought comes into your head? Yeah, like that. Anyways, I remembered about Zack Lionheart. He was still missing! "Oh my gosh," I gasped for no apparent reason. "What?" Nicole looked confused (of course.) "Something just came to me," I spoke with wonder. "Huh?" Nicole was still confused (again?)

"Yes!"

"Leo, what is it?"

"Oh man I can't believe it!"

"Leo, come on, tell me?"

"Holy crap!"

"LEO, WHAT IS IT!" by now Nicole was yelling and shaking me, but I was dazed by the image in my head. Zack is alive? How am I getting this image? Do I have ESP? Holy crap, if I do, then I could get all the girls I want! Oh just kidding, but Zack is alive. "ZACK IS ALIVE!" I exclaimed with joy, jumping too. "What?" she shouted at me, still thinking that I was hallucinating. "Zack, he is alive," I pondered aloud, "he is still out there…." "How?" Nicole questioned. "I don't know…" And with that, I felt a sudden pull, and ran for my life to my car, with Nicole following.

We sped off (leaving a lot burning rubber smoke,) and headed for my vision's place, Rush River. As soon as I got to the river bridge, Nicole and I jumped out (leaving my beautiful car going without us. Shoot! I forgot the brakes!) Nicole ran down to the river and there was Zack, all soaked (well, no duh.) Whoa! No blood? How? I ran down, but tumbled down the hill instead (OUCH!) As soon as I got up, I saw Nicole trying to help Zack, who was in there hanging on to a rock in the rushing river. "Zack!" Nicole called out to him. Shit, he's stuck! Plus, he was losing his grip due to his leather gloves (damn them gloves.) In agony, Nicole changed costume in front of me (WOW!) She was now in Trainer costume. Angelo, her big dog, was here! Yes! She summoned Angelo to swim and get Zack out of the heavy currents. I could only watch in horror (and because I didn't want to mess up my beautiful hair.) Angelo got a hold of Zack's jacket and swam back to shore. I helped Zack get back on land too (not just Angelo.) Zack coughed, "How the hell did you know where I am…?" I chuckled, "I don't know, just a little bird told." He didn't look impressed at my little joke. I shrugged and got my car back. Finally, after two minutes of chasing my orange-red Honda S2000 down the road (with people watching me!) and brought it back to the place I left Nicole and Zack. "Hey, Nicole and Zack!" I called out to them with my window down, "Let's go home shall we?" They nodded and go in. However, when I tried to use the power window to roll up the window, I forgot about my head. (Yikes!) The power windows kept slamming my head. "Ow!" I yelled in pain, "Ouch!" My head was banging on the top of the car. Nicole giggled and Zack just looked at me with disgust. Well, sorry Zack, but the S2000 comes standard with power windows. After five minutes of banging and bashing, the windows went back down, and I pulled my head back in. I gripped the steering wheel when they got in, and I rocketed off to our home once again. (Woo Hoo!)

As soon as we got home, I left my car in my gigantic (and I mean GIGANTIC!), and got into the huge mansion. "Hey!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, "Zack is back!" Hey, that rhythms! "What?" Tiny got up quickly.

"Yeah, you heard me, he's back."

"Oh really?" he looked skeptical.

"Yes really!"

"Yeah, you are such a good liar."

"Whatever…" spoke someone behind me.

"ZACK?" Tiny was shocked.

"Yeah, so…?"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Asuka came running upstairs. She must have said something in Japanese since Zack only nodded and looked up at my new daughter. "Hi…" he muttered. "Oh?" Emma kinda looked a bit scared of Zack, "hi?" Zack chuckled at her nervousness and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. "How the hell did he survive that damn hit?" exclaimed Tiny. I shrugged. Zack lived though many things. It kinda makes me think that he is immortal or something extraordinary! Wow, I envy that a lot. Zack came back into the living room with some Sprite, which I detest a lot (no caffeine!) "Emma, introduce yourself to Zack!" I urged. She looked at Zack who was glaring with his icy cold eyes. Well, I would be scared too! "Hello…" she whispered. Zack smirked, "Well, hi…the name's Zack." Emma smiled (well since Zack was being nice!), and walked back into my room. "So, Leo," Zack looked at me, "How are we gonna get that maniac?" I thought about it for a second. No that wouldn't work… Nope, not that one either. "Well, we can always do the lure and kill move." I suggested. "No…" Zack spoke coldly, "I'll challenge him…" WHAT! I looked at Zack as if he was some lunatic! "Are you crazy man?" I questioned that motive, "He'll clobber you!" Zack only chuckled at my warning. "We'll see about that…" and then he rushed off to his awesome red Dodge Viper RT-10! And somehow, I still envy that too.

Zack left behind Nicole, Tiny, and me. We looked at each other. "What the F do we do now?" asked Tiny in a pissed off mood. "I have no clue." spoke Nicole. I was freaking out. Eric wouldn't survive Zack's attacks since Zack is like a killing machine! So I thought about it for about…7 seconds, then decided that I should go along (Hey, it's not my fault I'm worried.) I ran back to my garage (which is full of car junk,) and hopped into my Honda Civic (coupe.) Nicole came into my garage can tried to say something, but all I heard was "…Leo…join…Zack…?" What? I rolled down my window and yelled back, "WHAT?" She came closer. Oh my. I couldn't help but stare at her…um…chest. "Leo, can I join you and Zack in this fight?" she asked nicely (I nearly melted hearing her voice and couldn't help stare at her.) "Leo?" she repeated. Oh! I must have dazed off (not really.) "Yeah, sure Nicole." I smiled with my shiny white teeth showing. "Ok, thanks." and then she got into the passenger side. Tiny came running out, (man, it was like watching a huge TV running at your newly shined car!) "Leo, take care of Sis," he yelled over the engine (even though I never put it into first gear yet!) "And if I find her hurt, you're gonna have to say hello to my Fing fists." I gulped, "Uh, ok Tiny, no problem." Then I peeled out of the garage (with the garage door open of course,) and headed after Zack.

We got to Cicno Beach, but found Zack's Metallic Black Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX parked (with a lot of tire marks,) and I stopped my car within five feet from his car (I still need to work on my brakes.) Nicole and I jumped out and ran to the beach. We found Eric and Zack duking it out in a major duel! Metal clashed and sparks flew. Eric (with his scary dark face,) was hit severely before, I could tell! Zack, however, was only cut up a bit. Nicole rushed down to try to help out Zack. "Nicole!" I screamed, "Don't!" It was a duel, not a two against one attack. She didn't listen to me (the usual,) so I just shrugged and ran down the beach. I pulled out my gunblade, and got next to Nicole, (who was in her sexy black skimpy clothes, which I love to see.) She also pulled out her weapon, which was the legendary sword (Soul Caliber, and I'm not kidding!) Eric looked at all of us in defeat, yet he still had the spirit to keep going (like fight to the death, which is kinda stupid!) Damn… "You better give up," I ordered Eric (and it was probably a smart thing to do!) Eric only smirked and responded with only a spit to the sand. My temper flared (literally!) I guess Zack and Nicole could see a vein pop on my forehead, but I didn't care! He threatened too many people including Emma! My fury was more than I could handle! I started at him, but he quickly rushed by me. A burst of immense pain shot through my right side. I held my right side, and saw blood! Red, crimson blood! I staggered a bit. "Leo, are you all right?" Nicole asked with concern. "I'll be fine (not,) but just take care of Eric!" I looked back at the duel with Eric, Zack and Nicole. Blades went flying around and there were a lot of contact between metals. However, for me, my precious gunblade fell to the ground. Whatever Eric did, this pain was too much for me! I fell to my knees and whimpered (shameful, I know.) It was like poison through my veins. Suddenly, a gigantic snow-white beam came out of nowhere and blasted into the heavens above! What the? I could hear Eric scream in agony and as soon as the beam died down, Eric fell back on the beach. Damn, I got none of the action. "What the hell happened?" That white beam bewildered me. "It was Nicole…" Zack muttered with her in his arms. Whoa! That was her? How? I staggered over to Eric who looked normal now (no possessed features.) Nicole, she looked so hot when she is asleep! Zack used Curaga (one of the most powerful restore magic,) on both Nicole and Eric. Eric groaned and Nicole whimpered (with their eyes still closed.) "Aww," I purred, "Isn't this nice?" "Shut up Leo…" Zack murmured. Oh ok, whatever Mr. Knight.

All four of us came home around 8 pm with Tiny waiting in the front door. "Hey dudes!" he called out to us (even though we are only 6 meters away!) "What's up?" I asked the usual conversation. Eric groaned as he go out of my car, and Nicole was asleep in Zack's sporty muscle car. "Not much," Tiny said as he walked past me to check on his little sister. I stumbled into the house and crawled up to my bed. It was a tiring day, and I had a migraine. I took some Tylenol (Extra Strength!) and fell fast asleep. snooze

"Leo, wake up!" called a voice from a distance. Huh? I got up quickly and found myself back at my old home in Maryland. Sepia? I saw her standing there, on my porch with the wind blowing her beautiful light brown hair east. There was a smell of pancakes and BACON! "Oh, Sepia, where have you been all my life?" I rushed to her and gave her my biggest bear hug. She and I laughed and walked into the house. I must be dreaming! I loved it so much! But instead, my world just fell apart as soon as I walked into the kitchen. What the hell is going on? I turned to Sepia, only to find her missing and Sephiroth took her place! Sephiroth? "What did you do to my wife!" I screamed in agony. He only snickered and took out his blood stained sword. NO! Please, not again! I cried "NNNNOOOOO!"

But then again, I found myself in a land full of chocolate! Oh my gosh, Chocolate? I really must be dreaming! I went around and shoved the chocolate into my mouth (I must of looked like a chipmunk!) I walked around and ran into opened a door to the fluffiest chocolate cake I have ever seen! WOW! I ran forward and grabbed the soft, squishy cake (since there were no spoons or forks!) However, then I heard a scream! "AHHH, LEO!" What? I finally opened my eyes (for real.) I pulled my hands back, and when my vision finally came back to normal, I saw Nicole covering herself in her blanket. What the heck just happened? "LEO!" she screamed at me, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Huh, do what?" I looked around in confusion as Zack, Eric, and Tiny ran into Nicole's Room. "What the hell happened?" questioned Eric. "It's Leo," Nicole pointed.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU!"

"WHAT?"

Nicole and I kept going on until Tiny finally yelled, "SHUT THE F UP, we need to find out what happened." Both of us quieted down, but kept glaring at each other. "Leo, Nicole, do you two know what time it is?" Both of us looked at Nicole's light blue alarm clock. 1:27 a.m. Whoa! We were awake early! "Leo grabbed me!" blurted Nicole. What? What did I grab? Oh… Oh no… Hell no… DAMN! "Sorry Nicole, I was sleep walking." I confessed. "It's ok Leo, but please don't do that again," Nicole warned me a trembling voice. "Let's just go back to bed…" muttered Zack as he headed back to his room. Yeah, let's…

"Leo, please wake up!" I was being shaken? I peeped open one eye. Emma? I slowly opened both of my eyes, but the pillow was blocking my other eye! I usually sleep with a pillow on my face you know? "Leo?" Drats! She could tell I was wake! "Yeah, I'm awake now, thanks to you," I groaned and slowly go up, but she was on top of me! (Luckily she was light or else I would be crushed!) "Well, I woke up kinda early since I heard some screaming, but decided to go back to sleep," she smiled and jumped off of me. Oh! My BACK! I need some breakfast too. I went downstairs and made my own breakfast since Nicole was asleep (she is usually the chef here!) The usual: Turkey Sandwich, Budweiser, and two pills of Tylenol. After I finished off the sandwich like a savage beast, I gulped down the two pills and drank my beer. Ah… That felt good for my stomach! Someone walked by and I noticed that they seem to be wearing nothing! "Hey, you're naked!" I burped. I couldn't tell who it was, but whoever they were, they rushed at me with a stick. Or what I thought. Before I knew what was going on, I was on the ground with the stick at my neck! Zack? "You better shut up," he threatened, "Cause you made some of us wake up too early…" Oh! "Oh, ok, sorry Zack." He could tell I was drunk though, and shoved me back to my seat. "uh…" I moaned and groaned. I guess I had a big headache.

After 7 minutes trying to find my classroom in the Garden, I got in with every one of my students sitting there waiting for me. "Hello class," I hiccupped, "I'm just lazy now, so no homework (the usual) and no pop quiz, which I was about to give you all…" I laid back in my comfy chair and took out two more cans of beer. I needed something to take care of this headache… What? You want me to give a biography of everyone? Ok, but you're gonna have to hear it from the person themselves, Sucker! Ha, anyways, I better get back to class and stop this mayhem before someone pours gel all over the floor or worse, MY HAIR! (Just like last year!) **Leo**

End


	5. Fallen

**Chapter 3**

**To Fall For**

**  
By BAN**

Hey there! I guess you all know me by now. I'm Nicole Heartilly, and I think you all know my friends. Well, my life has totally changed ever since I met Zack and Eric. For five years I known them and then new people came into my life. I have been feeling all kinds of feelings like love, hate (even though I don't like the word), and others. They have changed me forever and I am now, well, falling for them. I just wish it were that easy.

It's January 1, 2012, it's a totally new year. Of course everyone else acts the same except me! "Hey guys, Happy New Year!" Zack only said, "Whatever." That's been rude of him. Oh well, then I was walking Angelo outside, greeting everyone. But, for some reason, they were all in a bad mood.

"Happy New Year!"

"Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

That was really strange. I guess it was the promises they made to themselves like going on a diet or something. So I get home and what do you know! My friends give me a surprise party!

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow."

"We all knew that you were into the New Year thing, so we decided to give you a party!" said Tiny.

Gosh, it was real nice of them. "Thanks guys." I exclaimed. Huh?

"Hey, where's Zack?"

"Oh, he decided not to be in.," said Tiny.

"But, why?"

"He doesn't have the New Year spirit like we do!"

Oh, well, he usually does want some time off. He deserved it since he promised me that he would be my knight in shining armor. Don't tell this to my friends, but I do kind of love him. Please don't tell.

"Yo, Nicole!" Huh? I turned around and saw Eric. I felt sorry for him because we all just learned that Zack wasn't his true brother. "I just came to tell you, from Zack, that it's his last day here." WHAT!

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Uh, well he wants to go out and explore."

Hmm. That's not like him. "When is he leaving?"

"Tonight." WHAT! So soon?

" Why is he leaving anyways?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Fine, I will."

Later, I came up to Zack who was still in his room.

"Zack, why are you leaving?" (Kinda random and rude at that moment.)

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, you never left me before."

"Oh?"

"Well, we all want you to stay, so please stay."

"Hmm. Maybe…not."

"Ah, PLEASE!"

I tugged on Zack's jacket, trying to pull him back to me. I could tell he didn't want me tugging, but how could I stop if he was leaving. He looked at me with his cold, icy, black eyes and that gave me the chills. "Can you stop tugging on my jacket?" He said. But why would you leave me alone… "Zack, please stay with me, I really don't want to be alone again." Would he believe me? "Uh…" he murmured. Then I hugged him real tight, in order to let him know that I needed him.

"Can you let go of me?"

"Huh, oh sorry…"

He brushed himself off and walked away. Oh man. He's going to go away again. Only if I could… Huh?

"Zack, why are you looking at me like that?" (Strange of him)

"Ha, well, I decided to stay a little longer, but don't get use to it."

"Yea!"

I jumped for joy and gave him a big hug. "Whoa, hold on there, I'm only here for a while longer, sheesh." Well, whatever, I was overjoyed that he decided to stay. Finally, I wouldn't be home alone tomorrow.

The next day, I was home alone with Asuka (Tiny's girlfriend and my close friend,) and Zack. Everyone else was at work. We were doing the usual things like shopping with Zack and Asuka. That was fun, even though Zack and Asuka weren't that interested. When we got home, Zack was a gentleman, helping me with my stuff. "Wow Zack, you're nice today!" I smiled. "Don't get use to it." he muttered. Okay…

"Zack, why did you decide to stay anyways?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, because I begged?" (I'm acting like such an idiot)

"No because you wanted me here really bad, so I decided, 'Heck, why not.'"

"Oh."

"Why did you ask anyways?"

"Oh, never mind."

So why am I blushing. This is all too weird. So I turned around and walked away. But, before I know it, I accidentally trip on one of my bags. "Watch out!" He then grabbed me before the land on the hard tile floor. "You should look before walk off like that." He chuckled. "I'm fine." And I gave him a little shove and walked into my room.

I was in my room with Asuka, who just seem to like playing around with Angelo. I was just tucking Omega (my awesome alien dog that I found one day) into bed, when I just blurted out something.

"I don't know why I like him now."

Asuka just looks at me wondering what I am talking about.

"Who?"

"Zack, I just feel like a little girl when I'm talking to him and when I look at him."

"Well, why don't you talk to him and express you're feelings?"

Huh?

"Asuka, you can speak English?" (She didn't know how since she just came from Japan!)

"Tiny just taught me finally."

"That's great!"

"So, are you in love with Zack?" (I blurted out something I shouldn't have said.)

"NO, I just like him okay, he's only a good friend."  
"Nicole, you're turning red!"

"Huh?"

Asuka was laughing and I was definitely bewildered. I don't really love Zack, do I?

The next day, I was walking with Angelo, when Eric arrived.

"Hey Nicole!"

"Hi…"

"What's with the sad face?"

"I don't know."

"Well ok, see ya later Nicole." That was quick.

"Yeah, later…"

Why am I thinking of Zack now? And why did he want to be my knight anyways. I let Angelo go back inside the house while I was walking around the castle. Then I walked past Tiny, Leo, and Asuka who were fixing the garden.

"Hey Nicole, isn't it a nice day outside?"

So why am I getting this weird feeling?

"Nicole?"

And when did Zack come into my life for the first time anyways?

"Why is she dazed off like that?"

Uh, so many questions and I'm starting to think a lot more about him!

"Yo, Nicole?"

What made me think of him anyways?

"She's just thinking a lot now."

"Well, maybe she could at least answer back."

Later, I was at the Seed's garden just standing there wondering what I should do. I overheard some of my friends talking about some guy they liked.

"He is so hot!"

"I know."

"Wish I had someone who could of help me around unlike my boyfriend."

"Ha, he is gentleman though."

I suddenly blurted out, "I wish I had someone more grown up."

They all looked at me.

"Oh, Nicole has a crush on someone."

"OH!" all the girls shrieked.

"Never mind," I said.

"Nicole, who is it?"

"None of you business." I retorted.

"What's going on here?"

Headmaster Cid!

"Uh, nothing." all the girls said.

"Nothing sir." I said embarrassed.

"Good, now it's almost time for class, so get ready, right girls?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." he smiled and walked off to his office.

I went to my locker and took out my books. Class would start in ten minutes though. So I took out my books and started to read on the ground. Many people went by, but I didn't keep count.

"Nicole."

Huh? I look up to see Zack! In his usual black leather jacket, t-shirt, black leather pants, and his red belt.

"Oh!"

"Nicole, you have two minutes left before class starts."

"What!"

"Yeah, you heard me."

I got up and hit my head on something. MY LOCKER!

"Ow…"

"You better watch out next time." he smirked

"Yeah." I was blushing.

"Later, Nicole." Zack said quickly with a small thumb up.

"Yeah, later…" I waved.

I quickly turned and ran off to my first class. Why was I blushing again? Was it because of Zack?

The next day was the big exam in the Garden, and I was totally unprepared. Oh man, if I fail it, I'm doomed! I went into my room and started studying for the exam. It will be totally hard and well, you get the idea. There was an hour left so there was enough time. Uh, lets see… How long was it? Huh? Eight a clock! I am totally late again! I run outside only to find Zack waiting for me in his Viper. "Need a ride?" he asked quietly. "Sure do." I answered. I got in and we drove off and made it within two minutes left. Shoot! I ran inside. "Oh! Thanks Zack!" I waved and got to class. "Great job, Nicole," said the professor happily, "and with one minute to spare." I gave a deep sigh of relief. "Class, now for the big exam you all been waiting for." the professor said. Everyone moaned. He handed out a twenty-page test, and we had to get it done in an hour. Hmm, what the? Hey! This is easy!

An hour later, everyone passed in their exam and went off to break. I, myself, decided to get sometime off in the garden. Ah, fresh air after that damp classroom. "Hey, enjoying the fresh air out here?" Huh? "Zack!" "Yes, and I guess you're annoyed by the small classrooms, huh?" he said. "Uh…Yeah, I am quite stiff after sitting for an hour." I said. He quietly chuckled.

"Being inside too long makes us all forget about the beautiful things outside, and we never really took it for granted."

"Oh?"

"Well Nicole, I never thought that you would also be here as well."

"Uh, I guess I needed some time off."

He looked at me and I looked back. I never saw those joyous eyes for years! He was actually happy! He usual gets into fights and makes dirty comments, but this was different. He acted so differently than being in battle. It was like he was totally different around me! Why?

"We better go inside now," he said all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh right."

"See ya later."

"Yeah, see you later Zack."

We both went our separate ways and finally to our next class (even though Zack doesn't take any classes anymore.) The next thing I know is, school's over! That fast? Weird…

During that day, my friends and I went shopping at the mall. It was the first time since last year, which I got to do this. We got to shop at Gap, Macy's, Old Navy, and a lot of others as well. It was fun, and I mean really, it was. I got a lot of things I wanted and so did they. I came home later at night only to find my brother, Tiny, awake.

"Hey Nicole, what took you so long," he said with a frustrated face.

"Just shopping that's all."

"Well, I wish you would shop so long."

"Well, I decided to be with my friends, ok!"

Tiny just gave me a glare and said, "Fine, have it your way."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" There was Leo, still sleepy.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." I said.

I went into my room and there in the shadows was Flake!

"Zack, what are you doing in my room?"

"Just here to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"You're in danger, I can sense it."

"Wha… What?"

"I just have this bad feeling, ok."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow, stay home. It's for your own good."

"Fine, but I don't like being alone…"

"I know, that's why I'm here."

So Zack was going to stay home with me! Great! Finally some company. I love having company. And Zack would actually stay home with me for it.

"I appreciate it, Zack!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Don't mention it."

I got on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Zack, I…

That morning, I got up only to see Zack having breakfast already done for me! And it was my favorite, strawberry toast with bacon and orange juice. "Zack! Thank you!" I said with joy. "Don't get use to it Nicole, only because I have a bad feeling doesn't mean you always get anything you want." he chuckled. Hey! I noticed something. "Where's everyone?" I ask. "Well, off to work or exploring, I guess." he said. Oh, well why not go somewhere? "Zack can we go out for a walk?" "Sure, why not." So, we walked outside and it was a bright sunny day around the neighborhood. The air was crisp and fresh, full of life. "Ah" I breathed in the air. "Well, seems like I'm not the only one who really likes the outside." Zack smiled. The only bad thing was that it was almost dusk. We finally walked all the way to the beach. It was a beautiful purplish sunset with some orange. "It's beautiful." I said. "I know." Zack agreed. I loved it. I felt like I was in a different world. I…don't know… "Zack, I never got to say this." What am I saying? I'm too nervous. I started to sweat. "What is it, Nicole?" he asked. "I…I…" I stuttered. I can't say it. I just looked at him. I want you to know Zack. I just can't say it. "Nicole?" Huh? "What are you trying to say?" he asked in his calm way. "You wouldn't understand Zack." I finally told him.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

I can't just tell him.

"You better hurry up, it's getting dark." He said.

Uh, what should I say! Words can't describe what I am feeling. "Zack, I can't do it." I suddenly blurted out. "Ok, maybe this was what you were trying to say." Flake said. He walked over and held me close. "Zack! What are you doing?" I ask quietly. Then we quickly kissed. Can you believe it! We actually kissed! I couldn't believe it. "Wow." I said, even though I was kinda shocked and blushing. He laughed, "Somehow, I'm not so surprised." Then we walked home, and I was still shocked that he actually caught me off guard. Was it true? Am I in love?

The next morning, I woke up to see Angelo sniffing around. "Angelo, what are you up to?" I asked while trying to clear my eyes. Angelo answered with a happy bark and jumped onto my bed. I smiled and gave him a comfortable scratch behind the ears. Suddenly the door opened. Eric! "Good Morning Nicole," cheerfully spoke Eric, "You ready for going to the Garden?" I replied, "Sure!" Eric smiled and shut my door. I sighed about the thought about school again. Zack already left (since he was the Master of the Garden,) and Eric must have been waiting for me. I got dressed up as fast as I could in my white tank top and jean shorts, but tripped as I put on my shorts! "Ow!" I muttered and Angelo barked and licked me as if he knew my pain. "Thanks Angelo," I laughed at myself and gave Angelo a small doggy treat. Then I got out and ran to Eric, who was waiting next to his black Toyota Supra (yes, I know my cars :D) He smiled as soon I came out the door. "Ready?" he asked with a little joy in his voice. "Yeah, let's go!" Eric laughed a bit about my enthusiasm.

During the car ride to school, Eric seems to have a problem trying to keep an eye on the road. Instead, I suggested that he should turn on Cruise Control and let it go. He nodded and did what I said. "Sorry Nicole, I never really get this bad a driving." he murmured, "I can't seem to help it when you are here." What about me? "Oh?" I questioned with a small voice. "Yeah, I don't know why, but you always seem to have this power that I can't explain." What do you mean Eric? He looked cute trying to explain something. He kept blushing, so I couldn't help but giggle. He scratched his head in embarrassment and said, "Sorry, it kinda came out of my mouth." "It's ok Eric," I smiled and looked at the road. It was a light snowy morning and not many people were outside. The side of the roads glittered in white snow and the sidewalk lights flashed on. It was such a pretty sight. Before I knew it, we reached the Garden. "Nicole, we're here," Eric smiled and got out. He even opened the passenger door for me. He was so nice. Eric was like a friend I never had when I was little. I gave him a surprise hug of my gratitude in the snowy parking lot. "Wow, Nicole…" he drifted off before he could say anything else. I laughed and let go of him. We looked at each other for a bit (6 seconds on my watch that Tiny gave me.) Finally, a snowflake fell on Eric's nose and made us lose our concentration. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "We better get going!" Eric nodded and we headed inside.

First period is always Leo's Fighting class, which is a lot of fun! He never gives homework, so that helps out with our busy lives. As soon as Eric and I walked into the classroom, the bell rung! "Hey, Eric, Nicole, welcome!" Leo said cheerfully (with probably a stench of alcohol.) Eric shrugged and sat in his seat, while I gave Leo a note about my absents yesterday. "It's ok Nicole," Leo said calmly (He isn't drunk?), "Zack already told me, so you're excused" I smiled and sighed in relief. I soon sat down, in front of my friends: Rachel, Mike, and Leon. I have so many friends here, in the Garden. "Piss, Nicole," whispered someone behind me. "Yeah?" I turned and saw Mike hand me a small piece of a letter. Huh? I opened it up, and saw that it was from Eric! It read: _Meet me in the Training Center after school. Eric. _ What was this about?

After a long day, ending in Moe's (Leo's best friend and chemistry teacher) class, everyone got up and ran out the door. They must be ecstatic about the end of the school day since it was Friday. I put my books in my locker and headed to the Training Center. I found Eric standing there, probably waiting for me! "Hello Nicole," Eric said in an emotionless voice (which reminds me of Zack a lot!) "Hi, what is this about?" I asked in concern. "You'll see," he said. Eric turned and ran into the Training Center, which must mean that he wants me to follow. I ran after him and luckily, no monsters were around to attack us. Finally, we came up to a hidden doorway. "Where is this?" I asked. Eric ignored me and walked inside it. I followed closely, nervous what might come out of nowhere! Instead of a dark gloomy area, Eric and I found ourselves in one of the most beautiful sceneries I have seen for a while. It was the entire Garden, and the sunset made this scene glow in reddish orange and the blue halo above the Garden made the sky all purplish color. Eric turned at me and smiled, "What do you think of this?"

"Wow, it's pretty!"

"Yeah I know, this is where I go to retreat from the mayhem of this world."

"Oh, I can see why!"

"Well, it's a cool site and many couples come here at night to hang out."

"…"

"And some just come here to relax, like myself."

"…oh…"

"Nicole, everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I just can't help but notice some things I never see from another point of view."

Eric laughed, "I don't blame you, this is the best place to see the Garden."

"Yup, it sure is…"

Then Eric did the unthinkable (to me)! He grabbed my hand and gave me a long smooth kiss. He did it so well, I thought he must have practiced! I didn't wanna let go. Finally, when he did let go, I couldn't find any words to say anything about that moment. Eric chuckled at his surprise kiss and offered to give me a lift home. I accepted and we headed out. I'm sure I'll be back here again someday…

On the ride home, I was still speechless and Eric let me stay quiet by turning on the radio. When we got home, I immediately went into my room and tried to do Mr. Leblanc's English homework. I couldn't think though. My mind was full about that kiss with Eric. A first time I ever kissed him! I never thought that it would be the two brothers that would get my attention so well. Zack had always protected me ever since we first met at that dance and Eric was by my side when I have been homesick or lonely. I loved them both as friends, but was there something more? I shook my head in disbelief. I actually had a crush on two brothers? They made me feel like a little girl again whenever they spent time with me. Also, I just…I don't know how I feel now. I'm too confused. Eric suddenly came bursting into my room. "Nicole, you wouldn't mind if I borrow your pencil, it's a emergency!"  
"Oh?"

"Yeah, my Celica is leaking!"

"Leaking?"

"Yeah, it started this morning, I need your pencil to plug the hole!"

"But, couldn't you use Zack's?"

"You know him Nicole, he is too stubborn to lose anything."  
"What about Leo?"

"Emma is using them!"

"But why not a pen?  
"Since they are too smooth and move a lot!"

"But I using mine…Why not yours?"

"They are gone, please Nicole!"

"Ok Eric…"

I handed him my blue pencil that would soon be covered in gasoline. I sighed when he left, and went over to the pencil sharpener with my new pencil. I still can't help but notice that Eric was all dirty and has some oil stains on his new t-shirt I bought him last week. My head began to hurt and I was really tired after 8 hours of school including the homework that Mrs. McAfee (our Calculus teacher) gave us like 10 pages of work. I put down my homework and jumped into my soft welcoming bed. I probably fell asleep in an instant…

However, I soon woke up at a beach where the sun was blazing at my eyes. I covered it for a bit until I noticed Zack standing there in the water! "Zack, what are you doing?" I yelled to him. He didn't respond though, only to just turn around and hold out his hand. What is that suppose to mean? Suddenly, I say a tidal wave from behind him, which Zack did not even notice! "Zack!" I cried and ran to him. His cold icy blue eyes only looked at me as I came running to him. "Zack!" But he didn't budge at all! As soon as I got to him, the wave already hit us both and I found myself being hurled backwards. Zack was still standing there looking at me! I tried to swim to him, but the currents were too strong, therefore I was blown away like a feather. Soon afterwards, I woke up in a pile of snow, and the sky was sending down a light cluster of snow. I blinked a flake from my eyes and got up. I saw a figure walking towards me. Wha? "Who are you?" I asked, but the person kept walking towards me. I got up off the snow and looked at the person. Whoever the person was, they were holding a gun! Oh no! BANG!

I suddenly woke up back in the real world, and I shivered from that nightmare. I looked over at my cloud alarm clock, which said 2:17 am. It was way early… I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the floor where Angelo and Omega slept. They were curled up together, peacefully too. That reassured me that today wouldn't be such a bad day if I got some rest. Good night.

Six hours later, I finally woke up (for real in the day light,) and scurried downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Of course there were only Leo, Eric and Zack awake as usual. I was in my pajamas since Eric and Leo were looking at me with a cup of coffee in their hand. "Good morning everyone," I spoke cheerfully. "Good morning Nicole," Leo jumped, "How are you?" I smiled "I'm fine, thanks Leo." But the other two were quiet. Zack got up and walked out (the usual since he always wants to be alone,) and Eric just kept reading his newspaper. I let a sigh of annoyance that those two keep acting too cool. Almost emotionless… I remember that song that Asuka usually listens to in her room. What was it? "Suteki Da Ne"? Yeah that's the one. It sounded like a sad song but I couldn't understand the lyrics since it was in Japanese. It reminded me of the two of them. Somehow, I don't believe that they are sad though, they just need to… "Yo, Nicole!" Leo broke my train of thought. "Huh?" I was caught bewildered. "You're spilling the milk!" Wha? I looked down to see that the cup was overflowing with milk! "Oh my!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Leo." I ran to the counter and grabbed some paper towels. "Sheesh Nicole, maybe you should daydream when you're pouring milk." Leo snickered. I gave him a mean glare and stuck my tongue at him. Then Zack walked in, looking at me on the tile floor cleaning the spilled milk. I looked up at him, only to see that he was chuckling. "What's so funny?" I demanded. He stopped and looked at me, "…you'll need this…" He threw me a cotton towel. I thanked him by not saying anything. I kept scrubbing until finally the last drop was absorbed. I let out a sigh of relief that I finished only to find out that I knocked over Leo's can of beer! "Oh, I'm sorry," I blushed in embarrassment. I was so clumsy today! "No problem Nicole, but maybe you should watch it next time," Leo smiled and went back to reading his newspaper. I decided to finish this one up and head out with Zack since he seems to be not busy at all now…

It was a light windy morning with fresh white snow on the ground. The breeze blew through my hair and felt free from the confines of our house. Zack was outside also, meditating I guess. "Zack?" I slowly walked over to him. "…" he stood there with his eyes still closed. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked quietly hoping he wouldn't mind. Suddenly, a flash of sliver came out and Zack's gunblade was at my neck. I stood there frozen of the sight of Zack's icy cold eyes, which were glaring at me. "Sure…" he said and slowly holstered his gunblade. Zack and I were walking around the large neighborhood of Westwood Drive. "…" Zack didn't say anything. I looked at him, admiring how he could actually keep all this world to himself. "Zack?" I broke the silence. "Hm?" he didn't even look at me!

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you keep your emotions to yourself?"

"…"

"I'm just curious."

"I don't know, it just came naturally."

"Oh?"

"…Plus, I feel like releasing my emotions will cause maverick…"

"No it won't!"

"How would you know? You haven't had anyone die in your family…"

He got me there… My parents were still alive and his parents were missing or gone. I felt sorry for him and Eric. They have spent so much time in their life fighting, they forgot how to love, laugh, and open up. I wanted to tell him something that I kept for a long time. "Zack, I…" I drifted off.

I stopped and looked at Zack. He stopped to and our eyes met. Zack… Suddenly, a loud noise like a firecracker exploded behind me! I felt so weak in a flash and I could feel the bullet pierce through my chest. "NICOLE!" Zack yelled and caught me as I fell forward in his arms. "Zack…" I murmured as the immense pain spread through my veins. I looked at my hands, only to see my own blood! "Nicole, you'll be already, just hang in there…" I felt myself being swept up and carried back. I clung onto Zack's Jacket as I looked up at his face. He looked down at me and smiled. It was reassuring…But his face seemed to be blurring up. I couldn't see him as well anymore. "Nicole, please hang on!" I'm trying Zack…But… "Zack…?" I could hear Zack's foot steps get faster as my heart was slowing down and I felt two cold drops of water fall on my face... Please Zack…Hurry… I suddenly lost my energy to hang onto Zack's jacket and felt my hands slipping away from him. "Nicole?" I couldn't keep my arms up to him much more. I could feel the world around me become dark. I was really scared. I didn't want to let go, but what could I do? "Zack…" I could only speak almost inaudibly. "NICOLE!" He shook me, yelling my name, but my eye lids became heavy. I'm sorry Zack, I couldn't hang on for you… Please…forgive…me…**Nicole**

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Rage Beat

The Rage Beat

By Brian Nguyen

Hey there, it's me, Tiny Heartilly. Yeah, Nicole's big brother. I'm just sitting here waiting for Nicole and Zack since I only came over to visit them. That prick Leo told me that they went out for a walk. Gee, I should of known those lovebirds would be out there. What the fuck are they up to? I'm just sitting here, worrying about my sister… Shit, I need a beer. Anyways, yeah, I only waited until finally, the doorbell rung so I bolted to the door and opened it…

WHAT THE FUCK! There stood Zack with my sister in his arms. "I'm sorry Tiny," all Zack could say. I couldn't hold my anger! I shook Zack and screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you! I trusted you with my sister!" Zack only stood there emotionless. Leo came scurrying down and once he saw Nicole, he freaked! Nicole… I took her away from Zack and carried her to her room. Why did you have to die on me? Only 21... I felt tears welt up in my eyes. I heard Zack come in. "Damn it Zack, why now?" He only stood there. The usual of Zack… I turned to him and pushed him with my index finger. "You better find out who did this, or else I'm gonna skin you for letting my sister die…" I threatened. We only glared at each other, but the sight of Nicole in bed broke Zack's glare. "Sure…" he muttered and headed off. I turned back to Sis. "I will too, just for you…" I turned and slowly shut the door.

I jumped downstairs where Zack, Leo, and Asuka stood. I looked at every single one of them. I slammed my fist together and said, "Okay guys, we need to find this son of a bitch who did this." They all nodded, all at the same time when Eric just came into the house. "Where the hell have you been?" I remarked. Eric looked around in bewilderment, "Where's Nicole?" Nicole… Everyone looked down (except Zack), so I explained, "She's dead…" "WHAT!" I let out a huge sigh. "Dude, you heard me, she's dead, you can check in her room…" And with that, Eric sprinted up to Nicole's room. I looked at everyone and smack the ground with my metal knuckles. Damn… "Let's go…" I muttered and got outside. It was snowing a little more now than this morning. I could only think about Sis and I…

I was born on December 9, 1980. You could call me one of those kids that was hard to handle since I had a major temper (and still do today.) I craved for a fight back then. I fought even kids double my size and that was fun. Then when I was nine years old, Nicole was born in March 10, 1989. She is a great little sister, I should know since I have been there for her except when I became 18. When I was 18, I was drafted into the army in the Nivida War. There, I fought many battles, but one I can't seem to get out of my mind… It was the Battle of Zeon… There we fought in Toronto, Canada… The enemy had taken refuge in the buildings, so we bombed them until one day; they made a surprise attack on us! We fought back gallantly and only lost one person… That one person was in front of me. He got in my way when I blasted away… I killed him because of friendly fire… His name was Leon Lionheart… Yeah you guessed it, Zack and Eric's father… I couldn't believe it… That image will always stay with me…

I forgot one more thing… My mother, Julia, was a beautiful singer and a great mom, died giving birth to another girl in February 20, 1998. We never found out who she was since the government took her away from us. We never even learned her name… One day, our dad told me that if life were really that simple, than maybe someday it would be better. But he is a general, so he knows what it's like to be in battle. I cursed at my relation with him though. Mom was much more caring and not as bitchy about some issues today. Fuck him. I didn't care what he thought, so I began exploring the world. Yeah that's right, I went around the world, hopefully to find out what the hell was out there for me. Nicole and I sent each other e-mails a lot, so being lonely wasn't so harsh. I never did like to admit it, but Nicole reminds me of Mom sometimes. She is like the one whom freaking cares about everyone. But she wasn't the only person I cared about most…

Around 2007, I met Asuka in Okinawa, Japan. Of course I took Japanese class in military school in case. But who knew that it would come in handy finding the girl of my dreams. I mean, she was in shape, smart, damn hot, and athletic, not to mention she had some awesome strengths. Asuka (I still don't know her last name) was a female ninja who was banned from her clan a while ago. I guess I was like her savior or something, but never to mention that she can kick some ass (even my own!) I remember that day when I asked her to come home with me (and of course, it was in Japanese, so I'll have to translate the fucking conversation.)

"Asuka!" I called out to her before she left the Toko Temple.

"What is it Tiny?" she turned, unveiling her beautiful face before putting on that mask.

"I wanted to ask you something before we go…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…would you come back home with me for a few years?"

"Um, you sure about that Tiny?"

"Damn right, I'm sure about this!"

"Oh?"

"Dammit Asuka, you know I love you!" I busted out of my gut.

"…!"

"And I want you to see what is like where I live, you'd love it!"

Asuka just looked at me and took a damn long time to think about this. "Well?" I spoke impatiently since my plane was leaving in ten minutes! "Tiny, I believe that you would rather be alone…" WHAT THE FUCK? Where did she get that message? "I don't want to leave you or be alone!" I cried, "Why would I ever do that?" Asuka giggled in amusement. "What the hell is so funny?" I grumbled. I just didn't see anything. "I just needed you to prove it to me, and so you have," she nodded in approval and gave me a peck on the cheek. Damn fine peck I have to admit. "So is that a yes?" I spoke idiotically. "Yes Tiny, only for a year though," Asuka threatened. I laughed out loud and gave her a huge lift. This was probably the best day of my life by far!

Over the years, I'm stuck here with Zack, Eric, Leo, Moe, Asuka, and myself in a world full of mayhem and the damn Devil had caused pain for all of us in one point. I admitted that I had fallen for Asuka, who is like the hottest chick on Earth to me, and my little sister Nicole, who could never be taken away from me. But now, it seems like my nightmare has come true…

"Tiny, you're coming with me…" ordered Zack with a nearly inaudible voice. "Damn right, I'm coming along!" I barked at him. I soon got into his blood; red Dodge Viper (I have to admit, he has some bitchy cars,) and we drove off, hoping that we could find Reptile around here on Earth. If you never knew Reptile, I'll have to tell you another damn long story, so shut the fuck up and listen to who Reptile really is…

Many people believe there is a superior being like God or Buddha or some other shit. No! They are all combined into one being. The real dude you don't want to mess with. His attitude reminds me of everyone here! Of course, he's the creator of the Universe. Hell, he might as well be called "God." But, he works for the light side, I can tell you that for sure. He has saved all of our Asses when we got dragged into this complex world. Reptile has guided us through our lives, and we don't even know it! He is a real party crapper though. Kinda like Zack, only more…humorous. He loves everyone, yet hates him or her as well. I can't blame him, he created us all, or in a way. It just all began 100 quadrillion years ago…

100 quadrillion years ago is one hell of a time for Reptile. The new creator had just created life, and all Hell broke loose. Literally… Satan was born, by Reptile's own hands. He had no intention in doing so, but I guess it had to do with this entire Destiny shit. Anyways, Reptile and Satan got into a huge Universal War, which included Nicole's god-uncle (whatever the hell that is.) Her god-uncle was known as Acrimus Demoius. But we all know him nowadays as Jack. Simple and easy to pronounce. So, Jack and Reptile teamed up with their army of soldiers who look like robotic humans with a near invincible exoskeleton (if you ever played Halo, it's kinda like Master Chiefs except that's a freaking old game!) The War raged on for billions of years and with some spare time, who knows why, but Reptile created Earth, probably as a last haven for something good to happen. Also, He created Angels, his ultimate soldiers of light. I'm guessing that's where Nicole's Guardian Force comes from. But Hell, the Devil himself, created these Demons, led by his Hell Knights. I'll be damned since those "things" give one heck of a duel. This has been going on even to this day. I'm guessing that Zack, Eric, Nicole, Asuka, Leo, Moe, Jack, and myself are like Earth's last defenders from Satan's path of destruction (which I wish I was never involved in…)

Okay, back to the exciting shit, no need for some damn explanations anymore. Zack and I were whizzing through heavy traffic on Interstate 95. "Zack, do you even have a single clue where that prick, Reptile, is?" I questioned while Zack was going 140 mph through the highway. "Maybe…" was all his answer was. What is your problem Zack? "Well, then head on to him!" I barked as Zack pushed the pedal even more. I looked over at the speedometer, and it said, "190 mph." Damn! I have to admit, I was nervous that Zack and I would end up in a pile of scrap metal in this car! Civilian car's horns kept squealing as we past by in blinding speeds. "Dammit Zack, don't you think you should at least slow down a bit?" I flared. "No…" he muttered and hit the pedal even harder. I'm guessing it's the drive to get Nicole back… Finally, Zack hit the brakes hard! I nearly rammed into the shitty dashboard and the clear windshield. "What the fuck, Zack?" I cursed. "We're here…" is all he said and pointed at a place full of…nothing? "WHAT THE HELL!" I cussed and shook Zack, "You brought us to nothing!" He shook his head and kicked me away. "You better have a good reason for bring us here then, and where are we?" I asked with a pinch of annoyance in my voice.

"You're on my hood now…"

"EEK!" I cried and turned to see Reptile! He was in his human form, which I have to say, he looks like Zack, except older, much brighter and no scar.

"Surprised?" Reptile snickered.

"Hell no, just your face got in the way." I teased.

"Whatever, so Zack, you came here for help?"

"Yeah…" he murmured.

"Well all I can tell you is that your assassin is now dead…"

"How?" I was astonished.

"I murdered it."

"It?"

"Yeah, one of Devil's demons…"

"Damn…"

"Why, you were expecting something?"

"No fuck, I did!"

"Quiet down Tiny, Reptile, how the heck will Nicole come back?" Zack questioned.

Reptile looked a bit into the sky and pointed out there were a couple of ways, including one called Time Compression. The others sounded like shit to me since they were basically impossible. But as long as we had Reptile, Time Compression was gonna be a breeze.

Reptile explained the simple process. It goes like this: 1) Asuka, Zack, Eric, Emma, Leo, Moe, and myself would go through the portal made by Reptile. 2) We would come back home. 3) Save Nicole's soul. 4) And get the hell back to our hood, except the only thing is that it was risky since Satan's army was probably searching for her too. Damn Him!

About 20 hours later (more like a day), I was killing for a hot dog! We were waiting for Reptile to appear and get us to Nicole… "What is taking that shit-head so long?" I grumbled to Leo. "Heck, I don't know that question Tiny," Leo squeaked, "He is probably doing something important." I snickered at Leo's lame thoughts. Suddenly, a huge gale blew at us and Reptile walked out of the smoke. "What the hell took you so long?" I asked with a bit of annoyance. He ignored me and spoke, "So, are we all ready?" Eric smirked and nodded for everyone. "So let's go…" muttered Zack, the usual way. I rolled my eyes in dismay, but who cares about acts, let's go!

Reptile began chanting some freaky voodoo shit and began glowing. Holy Crap! What the hell is going on? Suddenly, the world around us shrunk into the void of black, and here we all stood, looking at Reptile as he kept to himself. Then, BAM! I felt myself leave my body, and I was like "Fuck, we're gonna be on one hell of a ride!" Finally, I was reabsorbed into my body and the world came back to normal. "What the?" Leo began. We were back at home? How? Moe exclaimed, "Holy crap! Nothing happened!" Reptile finally looked up and spoke in an freaky, low, cold voice, "Welcome back to 2011." Everyone was astonished, except Zack obviously (Mr. Oh, I'm too cool for you all.) "Damn…" I muttered…

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called from inside. Huh? I turned to see Nicole open the door and peek outside. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I also let out a sigh of relief that my sister is still ok (well in this time period.) "Wha?" Nicole said in bewilderment, "What are you all doing outside?" Everyone froze. Ack! I forgot! Nicole wasn't in the Time Compression thing. Damn. "Uh, we are just checking out the cool garden." Leo smiled and everyone else nodded. "Oh, well get inside, it's gonna rain soon." said Nicole. Just as she said that, a sound of thunder roared in the distance. "Good idea," I remarked; so we went inside.

It was freaking weird being back home one year in the past. I sat down at the kitchen table with Asuka, Leo, Eric and Nicole. Zack was leaning against the wall as usual. "I'm glad to see you guys again," Nicole smiled, "I just went shopping for all of our Thanksgiving party!" WHAT! I turned and looked at the calendar hanging on the kitchen doorway. November 21, 2011! Fuck… The hairy bastard was jabbering again, or better known as Leo after ten minutes. "I just saw the solar eclipse last night as in 2012 and by then, I was blah blah blah…" I didn't want to hear about his lame old crap. "YOU HAIRY ASSHOLE," I shouted out to him, "GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" "Coming!" Leo responded while running. "OFGH!" I heard him screech. Huh? "Leo?" I poked my head out of the door to see Leo down on the bottom of the stairs. "Ha, that's what you get for taking so fucking long you bitch," I sneered and walked out. Leo got up and brushed himself off. "Ow, dang that hurt," Leo expressed, "What?" I grumbled in disgust. "What?" he pushed. "Never mind…" I groaned and went back to cleaning the dishes.

Three hours later, I was sitting in my room, reading my journal over and over again (yeah I have a journal, got a problem?) Suddenly, the door behind me squeaked open. I turned to see Asuka standing there, smiling. "Oh, hey," I managed to say in Japanese while staring (Don't worry, this is translated.) She giggled, "I came here to see what you are up to." Then she sat on my bed, looking at my journal. "Yeah, well," I began stumbling on my words, "I'm just working on my journal, nothing big." She looked at me suspiciously, as if I was a two-headed demon with flaring hands. "What?" I was bewildered, looking all around. "I thought I saw something outside of that window," she pointed, "but it disappeared in those trees." Huh? I looked out my window, only to see nothing at all. "You know what?" I murmured, "I need to take a nap." I jumped onto my good old bed that felt damn fine. "Oh okay," Asuka said, "I'll go and get some food because our refrigerator is basically empty." "Uh huh…" I could barely speak, since by then, I drifted away…

Suddenly a loud scream woke me up quickly. What the fuck? I jumped up and ran out of the door. Whoa! I stood outside to see a man in black with a weird gas mask-like holding Nicole hostage! Dammit! There stood Zack, Leo, and Eric with their weapons drawn. "What took you so long?" Leo asked. "Asleep…" I muttered as I extended my claws out and growled in displeasure… But then, I felt like retracting my claws (which I did) and rushed at the weird freak. I roared in anger as he tried to cover himself with Nicole (The shit-head coward.) I quickly swooped aside and landed at hard hammer fist to his head. You could actually hear the crunching of his skull. The black dude released Nicole, who fell forward, to Eric… I growled, "You freak…what are you THINKING!" He was obviously working for Satan… I swung my foot around and caught him by the jaw that made black blood sputter out of the mask of his. Then I pounced on him, beating the shit out of his face. "Tiny," Leo pleaded, "That's enough, he's dead!" I finally controlled my rage and got up. The guy was laying there lifeless. "So what?" I retorted coldly, "He tried to kill her…" Suddenly, the body began to shake violently. What the hell? It was like having a seizure or something. Then the body burst, revealing a mutilated monster! "Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, "That thing is fucking screwed!" IT had tentacles and freaky-looking skin (You know, like the brown crappy looking skin that freaks you out!) I grumbled in disgust at this horrific sight of what was left of the dude. Leo used his laptop's camera to discover what the hell that thing was… "It's Flujin, an undead monster that is meant to be an assassin for the Devil Fricking weird name and he is totally not the type of thing to fall down so quickly." described Leo. "And how the hell do you know this?" I questioned his details. "It's my laptop," Leo smiled, "Besides, it's great with X-ray vision too!" Thinking of that, Leo has been bringing his laptop around to some bars, looking at chicks…but I never really…damn… "Pervert…" I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" Leo asked while perking up his ears. "Never mind," I growled as I faced the weird demon, fiend, beast, and monster, whatever you call it. Zack and Eric were already battling the thing head on, so why not join the fray? I jumped in and let my fist do the talking, smashing the thing's left rib (Yeah, you could hear the crunching a mile away.) I grinned as Flujin made a weird noise of displeasure from that bone-cracking blow. Then Zack followed up with a brutal slash, making some purple blood rise from the wound. Finally, Eric sort of finished it with a fatal circle slash (You know, the one where the person swings their giant sword around twice, cutting the victim in two, yeah that.) Flujin stumbled back a bit, but lashed back at us with twenty tentacles! It wiped at us like wet towels with acidic stings to them. They hurt like Hell! I roared in pain as seven of them brushed past, giving me a large burn mark on the back. Suddenly, ten tentacles wrapped themselves around me and squeezed the living daylight out! "AGGGHHH!" I yelled in pain! I could barely breath anything! I was gasping for air, as my face became fucking purple. Then as small swish sound whizzed past me and all the tentacles that wrapped around me, released. I dropped to one knee, and looked up. The monster was screaming in pain as ten of its twenty tentacles were cut off, dripping in purple blood. "Damn…" Leo whispered in astonishment. What the hell just saved my ass? I turned to see Asuka standing there with one of her katanas in hand. The other? I looked back to see it stuck inside Flujin's abdomen. "Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, "Accurate hit!" Asuka just smiled and threw the other katana, right into Flujin's head. It dug right through the skull and stabbed its way through the head to the other side. Hell, that sucks to be him. However, the monster was still standing, unfazed by the blow. "GGGRRR," was what it could just say. We regrouped ourselves and attacked that thing again, except this time, Flujin is gonna be jammed…

First, I kneed the monster's stomach, making it puke. Eric came from behind and split it in two. Zack then swung his gunblade hard into the monster's neck, opening up the jugular vein. Asuka helped out by slicing the legs, making it immobilized. Perfect… I summoned all my strength into the soul inside my two hands and clasps them together. I slowly closed my eyes and imagined power, destruction, love and all that shit. "Sekiha Tenkyoken!" I yelled as I aimed my palms at Flujin, exposing a gigantic beam that was gonna go into that thing's face. (Beat that Sucker!) And with that, the huge beam came out and pierced through Flujin's entire body, leaving only dust and smoke. "Simple and clean…" Eric said quietly and headed back home. I grinned with pleasure, knowing that it was all over, and everyone was okay (except for that fucking bitch.)

When we finally got inside, everyone went their separate ways, leaving me and Asuka standing there, looking at the familiar living room that many of us became friends. "I forgot to thank you back there," I said while putting my hands behind my head, "You saved my ass." Asuka turned and looked at me, "It's no problem, just don't into that situation again." I chuckled, "Yeah, I'll try."

"That was freaky how that human could become such a hideous beast."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, you were heroic enough to stand up to It." she smiled at me.

"What?" I was bewildered by that comment, "But what about Eric, Zack, and Leo?"

"Yeah, but who was the one who got me here?"

"Oh…" for a big guy, I blushed!

She nodded and grinned at me, "And thank you."

"Heck, No problem," I smiled back, "Hey, why don't you and I go out to a restaurant and have dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great!" I jumped since I almost wanted to yell since this girl wasn't gonna leave me!

That night, Asuka and me got to one of those offshore restaurants, candle lights, sound of the sea, everything I could wish for! (Except the bill.) I got a large steak, fries, lasagna (my favorite,) and diet Pepsi. It was all good, except Asuka only got a medium salad with water and sushi. She's Japanese, what else can I say? Damn, makes me look like a obnoxious pig. But that fight gave me a very large appetite. I was slurping, crunching, and gobbling everything in front of me. Asuka just her food slowly and quietly. It was astonishing that she could actually space out and ignore all of my bad manners. Being embarrassed by my behavior, I slowed down and tried to quiet down (even though there were some sauce on my fucking good shirt!) "Damn," I cursed, trying to wipe off the stain before it got worse. Asuka just giggled at the sight of me (yeah me,) cleaning my shirt without much luck… "You can clean it once we get home," Asuka finally said after three minutes of watching me still clean. "This is so embarrassing!" I exclaimed, but just then, everyone's head inside the restaurant turned at me. Oh shit… I hate it when my mouth catches the attention (which it usually does!) "Yeah, let's go home…" I murmured.

What a day huh? I wish it would of went better, but hell, you couldn't ask for something more (well, maybe not sauce on my shirt, thank you.) So, you could have guessed that Asuka and me went back home to have a quiet day of relaxation. Yeah, nothing much. I quickly got onto the couch and turned on the darn television. It was only some music videos on MTV, the usual shit. I was bored though, and embarrassed that my date didn't go as planned. I let out a big sigh of disappointed just remembering that little stain and yelling. I wish I could of taken them back, but the damn time doesn't do that, so I'm stuck….Shit!

The next day, I slowly woke up groggily, and I was very grumpy. "Good Morning," said a sweet familiar voice from back in the kitchen. "Ah Hell, good morning," I grumbled as I went into the refrigerator to look for some Florida Orange Juice. There was one, except down to like drips and nothing more. "Damn," I cursed, "Leo drank it all!" "Sorry Tiny, do you want me to get more?" I turned to see my little sister smiling at me. That seemed to be the one that woke me up. "Huh, oh yeah, sure…" I managed to say while shutting the refrigerator door quietly without anger. "Okay, talk to you later," Nicole winked and ran off to go to the market. I always did love my sister. She is the best one I know.

As I waited for Nicole to get the sweet orange juice, I sat at the recliner just looking outside, where it was raining with orange, red, and yellow leaves. Fall time was one of the bests… For some reason, it reminded me of Japan in the fall when I visited it. "Tiny?" I looked back up at the staircase, as Asuka was coming down. I was like "_Shit, she is so damn fine!"_ "Yeah?" I answered back quickly. "What are you up to?" She asked as she sat down next to me. "Hell, I don't know, maybe just waiting for some juice," I smiled, "And probably just being bored as usual." Asuka giggled, "Don't tell me that you are letting your little sister do the shopping again." I laughed and nodded. She shook her head and told me that sometimes, I need to do things myself. Nonetheless, she laid in my arms, and we just began talking about our time together. It was cool, until Nicole came back with some juice and our breakfast. Nicole noticed that Asuka and I were having our alone time, so she left us alone and went into the kitchen. I slowly settled back down and relaxed. There wasn't a care in the world for that moment… "Tiny, I think you better help out your little sister," Asuka said as she got up after a bit (Damn!) "Yeah, sure," I said with a grin and headed into the kitchen. It's cool that life had been okay so far, but it was gonna get better. I can just feel it! (Oh baby!)

Then next morning, I was awaken by Leo's girly cries of pain. What the fuck is going on now! I got up and put on my pants while heading out the door. I found Leo on the ground, in front of the stairs. "Again?" I remarked. "Aw Hell, yeah," Leo groaned as he got back up, "Dang, her butt is nice." I slapped Leo across the head and told him to keep his potty mouth shut. Nicole greeted me with a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Wow, this isn't something I get everyday," I joked. Nicole laughed, "Since you're my brother!" She has a point. Zack walked up stairs and gave us all a cold glare before heading into the kitchen. Eric got out of his room by then, and I was stand in front of the stairs with Nicole around my neck and Leo at my feet. Yup, good morning!

However, that morning didn't last long since Zack called me to go downstairs with him. "Well, this is a first…" I smirked. "…" Zack only kept to himself until we got to Leo's "Secret Laboratory" desk. Zack sat down, meaning business (Kinda like in the Mafia movies.)

"So, why the hell did you bring me down here?" I asked with a bit of impatience.

"It's about Nicole…" Zack said without emotion (always brings chills!)

"Yeah, what about her?"

"The future…"

"Zack, stop speaking in riddles, get to the fucking point!"

"…I'm just concerned about that assassination, and all the experience we had in the next year…"

"Oh, that shit."

"I'm promised her that I would do anything for her…" Zack looked back at the small window, with a dim light shining in.

"Yeah, I think everyone here knows that, Mr. Knight," I snickered.

Zack ignored that comment, "But how can I change the future?"

"Jeez, let's think: One, It's called Destiny, Two:…"

Zack cut me off, "Destiny is meant to be broken, and changed…"

"Not really." I thought aloud.

"…"

"Hey, are you there?"

"Yeah…" Zack must of thought that I wasn't the person to talk to again.

"Yo, we'll worry about it when it comes." I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, and the future comes in too fast…" He got up and left me sitting in this room, wondering if he was correct. (Damn, something smells funny, Leo's Lab sucks.)

I finally got upstairs to meet Asuka, waiting for me patiently (or from what I can tell.) "I've been waiting for you," Asuka smiled. "Yeah," I winked, "What do you say we head off to Lincoln Park and have a small picnic, just you and me, and please, no sauce." Asuka laughed, "Sure thing." Alright! Kick ass! Tiny

**End**


	7. Ghost

Chapter 5

Ghosts of Toko Temple

By BNHN

I'm stuck sitting here, in my room, my shrine, my own home away from home. Japan was such a welcoming home, which I remember so well. However, I decided to go with my heart and live with my only person that I can trust, Tiny…. Respectfully, I am only known as Asuka. My past is unknown, only that my true parents died from a plague that wiped through Japan twenty-nine years ago. My Sensei of Toko Temple took me in when I was only an infant. From then on, I was raised as his own, taught the art of Ninjitsu, Ninjas, as the world knows them. But soon, the art was forbidden and my clan was disbanded, only to practice in the darkness…. I, myself, however, am swore to help the light along with its most feared warriors (Or at least most of them.)

It was December 10, 2011, another chilly winter at hand. I woke up to the scene of snow and barking of dogs downstairs. Such a welcoming sound, which I longed to be back home at times. I quickly arose and ran downstairs to another welcoming sense. Smell of Pancakes. Nicole's specialty as I could tell. "Hey, good morning Asuka," Nicole smiled and placed the pancakes on the table, "Why don't you wake up everyone else?" I nodded and headed back upstairs. Tiny was already awake, only a bit groggy, but I gave him a quick kiss as I ran by to open Leo, Eric, and Zack's door. I knocked on Leo's door, only to hear, "WHAT? I'm friggin sleeping, so leave me alone!" Usual Leo. I knocked on Eric's door, which he responded quickly. When I got to Zack's, I got a bit nervous. I felt a dark presence inside the room. When I was about to knock, I touched Zack as soon as he opened his door. "…" He only gave me that chilling look that would make many people have their blood turn cold. "Nicole wants you to eat." I spoke in English as well as I could. "…Fine…" he only said and walked off. "Hey Asuka, ignore him, he's just a b." I heard Tiny say behind me. I turned, "I know, but I can't stop feeling the darkness growing within his soul." Tiny looked worried as well, "He can deal with it, I hope…"

Leo was bragging as usual when I got down to the dining table. Nicole was listening (since she has to,) and Eric was already getting seconds. Tiny was gobbling them down as well (Such a funny sight to see him make a lot of crumbs flying around.) But Zack was leaning against the doorway, staring down at his plate on the counter. I sat down and had my breakfast until Nicole noticed Zack.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"No…"

"Oh? Come on Zack, just eat."

"…"

"Please?"

"…Alright."

I was surprised that Nicole was the only one who could actually make him do something. It reminds me of Tiny so much (which is kinda scary but he now listens to me and Nicole.) I sighed at the childish behavior of Zack but kept on eating.

After breakfast, it was off to school. Nothing out of the ordinary though. Leo's class was up first since I was in Nicole and Eric's class. Leo was intoxicated as usual, but at least he did give us a small quiz on how to block attacks. It was very easy, which I had began to get accustomed to with Leo. "Alright class, it's time for our field trip outside!" he shouted and made everyone cheer. I was confused about why he would do such a thing, but I'm guessing it's something rather important. We got outside the front gate to see that it was actually snowing again. Everyone let out a sigh of dismay, but Leo explained why we were all outside. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he yelled! From gloomy to chipper, everyone cheered and started to make their teams. Two teams were made and it was simple, capture the other team's flag and return back to base to win. Leo was Referee of course, and I was in Nicole and Eric's team. We were a force to be reckoned with.

It started off quite quickly with Eric leading the attack group of five people. Nicole and her defensive team of six were behind me, so that left me alone to do what I do best…sneaking. I quietly snuck around the corner of the Balamb Garden building to see the enemies' defensive team waiting for Eric and the others. I jumped over the snow wall and grabbed the flag as fast as I could. In that split second, someone noticed me and was about to announce that I was here. I silently grabbed her and held her hostage. She kicked some snow that made the others turn. "Hey," they shouted, but couldn't throw any snow at me without hitting their teammate. I smirked as soon as I saw Eric throw as fast snowball that stuck someone behind the head. In that instant, I kicked the girl away and ran off to my base. "Asuka, over here!" Nicole shouted to me as soon as she saw me coming. With a swift move, I placed the opponents' flag on the ground and Leo shouted, "Blue Team, You Lose!" Everyone on my team cheered and Nicole gave me a high-five. I had to admit it was very easy though.

As soon as we got inside, the announcement came on that due to the snowstorm that we were all allowed to go home early. (Finally,) I got my stuff and walked in the snow home. However, the wind blew viciously against me as I tried to walk back. SCREECH! I looked behind my shoulder and saw Tiny in his car waving to me. "Asuka, it's Fing cold! Get in!" he smiled. I ran back to him and got in. "Thank you Tiny." I was shivering. Tiny turned on the heat and said, "You know you don't always have to walk home." You're right, but I love being outside. All thanks to the Time Compression, we were all back in the winter, my worst season. "Dammit, the snow is like a fog out there," Tiny growled, "Hopefully the others can get home…" Tiny was always worried about everyone else (Except Zack for some reasons.) As soon as we got home, Tiny and I rushed inside because it was probably -3 degrees Celsius outside and I was already freezing cold! The warm scent of bread welcomed us into the house.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Tiny asked. Nicole came out and answered, "What do you think?" He smirked, "Dinner, oh baby, can't wait!" I laughed at his remarks and went back into my room (which looks like a shrine.) It was quiet and very welcoming to me. I sat down at my small desk and looked at my planner. I had nothing to do for the next two days (which probably means that Tiny will ask me out again!) I sighed out a sign of relief and began to work on my homework that the English teacher gave me. I really did need to work on my English a lot. Japanese was my native language, but here, English was dominant. I worked vigorously to finish so I would have enough spare time to practice and meditate. I finally got to sit down on my bed and was about to relax until… "Yo, Asuka, where are you?" I heard Tiny calling my name. "Here," I called back, but still kept thinking how the semicolons work along side with: for example, therefore, and so. English is truly a difficult language that I must endure while living here.

I jumped downstairs to see Tiny's smiling face. "What is it?" I asked him with a bit of confusion in my tone. "Ho, it's nothing," he smirked, "But I think Leo wants you for something, I can tell you about my thing later." His smile turned upside down as he walked off. "Tiny, wait!" I exclaimed. "What is it?" he turned back to look at me. "When I'm gone, promise me that you will not frown, and I promise that I will become better with English." Tiny smiled, "Sure thing, but you're on." He gave me a thumbs up as I walked into Leo's room, which was like a totally different world that smells like burning cotton. "Ah, Asuka," Leo greeted me with a grin, "I've just received a message from the Garden, wanting you to go on a 'Secret' mission." That wasn't something new, so I let out a sigh of disappointment. "You'll need to…well, get a computer chip hidden within a sliver statue, heavily guarded and fortified." Leo sounded concern, but I rolled my eyes in dismay that he couldn't of chosen a better time to disturb me. I felt like I wanted to give him my foot to his face, but that wouldn't be nice would it? "Well, here Asuka, you're suit." He pressed a button that revealed a black wetsuit that didn't look like anything special. "I know you don't know English much, but let me say this slowly," Leo said, "This…suit…has…a…special…function…" I cut him off by taking out my dagger and spoke quietly, "I know what you're saying Leo, so speak faster." I said in Japanese, doubting that he would actually understand. "Alright, anyways, this suit can reflect radar, heat vision, and x-ray; therefore, you're the one that is perfect for this job." Leo turned back to his computer, "By the way, it's sorta bulletproof." "Sorta?" I repeated. "Yeah, it can only sustain so much since I couldn't add anymore bulletproof material before it would be too noisy and heavy, but good luck." And with that, Leo handed me the suit and a map to the location…Area 59, a secret military base? How lame could this get?

I was all dressed up and at Area 59 within 1 hour. I only had 2 hours to work, which is more than enough time. I scanned ahead of myself, only to see a giant concrete wall with watchmen, guard-dogs, and searchlight. What did the Garden need that was in here? I stealth fully climbed over the wall and snuck around the guards into the largest building, which the map read as the main quarter. sigh was this truly it? I jumped up and lifted myself on top of the lights, and slowly crawled due north. This space was only one meter tall and three meters wide, good enough space for me to move quickly. It wasn't long until I reached the end of the lights and had to jump down without making a utter of noise. A watchman slowly entered through the door on my right and was about to turn, but I grabbed him quickly and cracked his neck. He was very heavy (more obese than I've seen any watchman in my life), yet I still was able to drag him to a corner where I knew the body would not be seen. Silently, I tiptoed into a room that needed a code to enter. This was getting to obvious like a movie, isn't it? I typed in the code that I remembered, 931. It wasn't long till the door slid open and revealed the control room where several people were working speedily. I drew my dagger and slipped in. No one paid any attention as I hit the "Open Chamber Door" button. Without a sound, I ran out and went along with the map that Leo inserted into the visor. It wasn't long until I would grasp the computer chip that the Garden wanted so much. It was quiet…. And no one was guarding the silver statue. However, I could tell. It was laser fortified…. I blew some dust to reveal the position of the lasers. It was entangled throughout the room, and surrounding the statue. sigh Maybe if they would make it harder somehow, then this would get more exciting…wouldn't it?

Noiselessly, I reached out to the Statue and retrieve the tiny chip from its mouth. This seemed too easy…. As soon as I got the chip, a sudden alarm went off and walls began to close my position. This was great. I crept through and headed out, until I saw seven or more guards headed my direction! "…" I kept to myself and climbed into the ventilation shaft. It was the only place to go, besides the door. "The person is in the VENTILATION SHAFT!" someone barked outside, "Flush them out!" Not good… Bullets began to pierce through the aluminum and fly passed me. I rapidly rolled aside and crawled faster. This time, I made it to the dead end, just like the map shown. I jumped down, in front of several watchmen. "Hey you!" they were stunned to see someone come out of nowhere. It's an honor to scare people sometimes. I gave one guy my foot to his face and turned to rapidly punch the other two. draws my daggers I slit one guy's throat whom was about to press the alarm; so he gagged and blood erupted from his neck. I let him die as I ran through the door, only to be met by three heavily armed men with two watchdogs. I moaned in despair that this place never seems to give up. They turned and started shooting at me! I dodge rolled aside and lunged at one of the men. However, the dogs were in the way; therefore, I had to halt my attack and use Blind on them. The watchdogs yelped in agony since they lost their vision and ran off in confusion. Nonetheless, I continued my assault on these men. I slashed two of them, maiming them completely. The third person tried to fire, but the bullets slowed down as I ran towards him. The bullets only grazed by as I uppercut his head, hearing the horrific crush of the skull and teeth. I turned away and ran out of the gates, and disappear into the darkness of the woods.

As I returned home, Nicole, Tiny and Leo greeted me. It was like family reunion again, except this time, I was exhausted, welcomed, and at the same time, bored. I could sort of understand how Zack feels during these moments. "How was it?" Tiny asked me with concern. "I'm fine, and Leo," I handed Leo the chip, "Please don't put me into those missions again, they are really tiring." Tiny greeted me by lifting me up and giving me a tight bear hugs! He's just like that when he's really cuddly. I didn't mean cuddly, I meant adorable and likable, instead of the hotheaded Tiny that many see. "I missed you," I whispered to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. It's fun teasing Tiny at times.

The next morning, I woke up early along with Zack and Eric. Zack was keeping to himself like usual, and Eric was practicing with his gigantic sword outside. I was still a bit groggy due to my lack of sleep last night. I just had a strange premonition of something happening. It was all about a evil being resurrected. I can't seem to explain these feelings I have, it just doesn't seem to be any better and that had me worried. "Asuka, are you okay?" I turned to see Nicole looking concerned. "Yes, I am fine, but I have been having strange dreams for the last week." I confessed. Nicole tilted her head in a way of confusion. "Nightmares?" she asked. I nodded. I found it quite awkward to call them that since something within my gut held it back. It's just some dark aura looming around lately that has me concerned.

Later that evening, I was toying around with my katanas as I waited for Tiny to return from his errands. Chills were beginning to surround me like a cloud surrounding a lone bird that is trying to get home. shivers What is this strangeness? Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion noise outside. Oh please, don't let my feelings be correct. I rushed to the front door to see this dark being in a blackish suit of armor. Zack and Eric were already facing him with their weapons drawn. The dark character had gleaming red eyes that glared at us with frightening yellow pupils. The person was holding a large bladed weapon with a bit of flesh on the blade. Was this the person I saw in my nightmares? Nightmare… He was awfully familiar to me… Just then, Eric rushed in to attack the intruder head on. However, every slash that he forced, it was blocked off by the other person's sword. Zack flared up and used the magic, Blizzaga, but the being soon broke free from the ice within seconds! I had to join the fray and help my friends. Quickly and decisively summoned my strength to use Meteors on "Nightmare". But, when the smoke cleared, he was unfazed! That armor was his salvation? Eric was able to strike Nightmare quickly across the head, but he shown no pain or flinching. Instead, he swiped Eric with the side of his blade, which launched Eric back several feet. "Dammit!" Eric groaned as he got up, "Someone has to take that thing out!"

I ran ahead, towards Nightmare, and drew my dual katanas. I struck him with both blades, but he somehow defended himself from both of them! "…Asuka…" he murmured before striking me down with his fist. He knows my name? But… I jumped right over him, behind him, and began strangling him. He struggled to pull free, but I stabbed him in the neck with my katana quickly, making him fall. Nightmare said something in Japanese, which I could not hear due to his muffled voice. He swiftly got up and slashed me across the abdomen. I back up, clutching my stomach. I was bleeding! The pain had grown within seconds. Zack followed up by countering with a major attack to Nightmare's back. Seven slashes, but Nightmare did not bleed nor falter. Instead, he turned and welcomed Zack with a flat side of his sword. Zack blocked that off while Eric had entered and attacked Nightmare again. I was still dizzy from the pain I had received. Nicole must of heard the commotion and rushed outside. "Zack, Eric, Asuka!" Nicole shouted, "What's going on?" Zack looked back and ordered her to get back inside the house. However, Nightmare must of used a seismic move that knocked all of us to the ground. And just like that, Nightmare ran for Nicole, since she was most likely the one he was after. I saw the flash of the dark silver blade coming down on Nicole. But, Zack blocked off that attack. The amazed Nightmare was caught off guard, which Zack took to his advantage by using Light Pillar. That knocked Nightmare back very far. Nevertheless, he wasn't finished and attacked Zack. The next few moments were all a blur to me, but I could hear Zack's gunblade and Nightmare's sword clash many times. Then there was a slicing noise, which I could barely hear. With the last ounce of my strength, I got up and yelled, "BEGONE!" Just then, a barrier grown within me and launched outward, sending Nightmare into oblivion. It was basically over.

Nicole was crying, just as my sense came back to acuteness. I watched what just had happened. Zack had lost his left arm… And Leo had just build him a new arm the following day. Tiny had came in 10 minutes late after the battle. We all watched Leo put on Zack's new arm. The left arm was cleanly cut off, no jagged cuts or severing edges. Nightmare had proven to be a horrible opponent. When Zack got out, we all met up with him. "You feel any better?" Nicole asked him. "…ish…" was all his answer was while moving his new arm around. It was metallic sliver and you could see some wires lingering inside. Zack pulled his jacket sleeve over the arm and put on his black leather gloves to cover his metal hand. "…" he seemed awfully quiet. "Yo Zack," Tiny said, "You sure that you can wield that gunblade like you always have?" "Yeah…" Zack said looking back up, "We'll see…" And like that, Zack walked out of the front door, away from home.

I was having dinner alone on the back porch, watching the stars shimmer in the sky. Tiny silently sat down next to me with his own food. "How ya feeling?" he asked me in Japanese. "Very well thank you," I replied without looking at him, "but there are things that disturb me."

"You mean that weirdo with that sword?"

"That's one of them."

"I don't blame you," Tiny said looking along with me, "Things have gone quirky ever since I met Zack and Eric."

"Indeed, they have," I agreed, "I just wish it would have been for the better."

Tiny kept to himself, thinking of an answer, I bet. I gazed back towards the stars, each one sparkling in its own special way. It's miraculous that we could have stuck together this far. I looked at Tiny, hoping that he would at least help me understand these problems. "It'll be better, you'll see," he smiled, "But this is one damn uphill battle against someone we don't have shit on." He was right, this was an uphill fight against darkness… We were so few, yet they were more numerous. I hate this destiny to destroy the evil, but it's our duty to help Nicole. sigh "Tiny, I believe you," I smiled, "Let's hope that it would not end like a Hollywood horror." Tiny chuckled, "Yeah, or else we'd be fcked up." I laughed, "Yup." Asuka

End


	8. White Knight

**White Knight**

Brian N.

Not many things in life are worth fighting for, but some are better than others, in my opinion. I think Nicole is one of them. I don't know how it all began, but she and I made quite a bond. So many times Nicole got into a lot trouble sometimes, but somehow, I had the urge to save her butt. Funny, I know, but somehow I am bonded with her in a way that I can't explain. It is strange that she is always happy-go-lucky even though bad things seem to happen everyday. You know what, I think she definitely is a one-of-a-kind.

It was winter, December 10, 2011, very frigid in our place (only 60 degrees!) Our heat was turned up to 89 degrees Fahrenheit. Asuka (Tiny's girlfriend,) Nicole, and Leo looked like they were freezing. But, Tiny, Eric, and I were boiling! All three of us got outside to cool off. "Goddammit, why did they have to turn it so high?" Tiny swore. "Did you see them," defended Eric, "They were cold, they needed some heat!" "You know what, I don't really care…" I finally spoke after their small disagreement. "Sheesh Zack, you are always cold." Tiny sneered. "Whatever," was my response with a glare. I decided that being with these two bozos were way too much for me. I went back inside the steaming, humid, tropical house. "Yo Zack," it was Leo, the annoying brat, "Can you get me some hot chocolate?" "Fine," I growled quietly. It's a pain to have Leo inside our house, and just think, 8 people are sharing it! I poured the hot water along with the chocolate powder and stirred. This was a real pain being a slave to Leo. Serving Leo is like serving a chatterbox. I came back to the living room where Leo was curled up like a brownish fur ball under my skin color blanket. "Leo, get up," I warned him, "Unless you don't want it." A light brownish, furry head poked out underneath the covers. Then Leo's hands snatched away the cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks," he said. I shrugged and walked off only to meet Tiny again. "So man," he smirked, "Too steamy in there for you?" "No," I answered with a glare, "I just hate being indoors too long."

Tiny laughed, "Great excuse, man." Then he walked off and I went back inside to forget what he said. Tiny is a real pain in the ass sometimes.

The next day, Nicole and I went out shopping for the groceries since Tiny, Eric, and Leo eat a lot and the refrigerator. If only… "Do you think we should get some zucchinis and some eggs?" It was Nicole, who made me lose my train of thought... "Yeah, sure," I muttered. "What?" she seemed that she didn't hear me. "Fine," I said. "Oh," she exclaimed, "You don't have to, we can just get other things." She always wanted to help, but I don't think so. "No, it's fine," I reassured her. "Oh, okay." she shrank into her seat. Oh Nicole, do you always have to be a girly girl and still try to be a tomboy? I just don't understand why? Sometimes I wish that you would at least stick up for yourself. "Zack, what's taking you so long," she urged, "Let's go!" Man, how impatient.

After the long boring shopping spree, I got home and watched TV in order to forget about a lot of shopping. Oh how much I hate shopping with girls. They always get way too much for me to handle. "Yo Zack," it was Leo, "You need anything to drink while I'm in the kitchen?"

"No…"

Leo always seems to be on my nerves at the wrong times. But he can be quite helpful in tough occasions. "Leo, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure, ask away!" was his response. "Well, Nicole, she is…" I drifted off. Maybe Leo wasn't the greatest person to ask. He usually makes jokes, and they aren't that funny. "Never-mind." I said finally after a while of thinking. "Oh, okay." Leo, then left to help out his so-called daughter, Emma, with her homework. Even though she is quiet for the most part, I find her to be quite useful. She has been through so much though, and she is only 15 years old. Kinda young to experience this kind of violence we are in, I think. Well, anyways, I would rather go out and explore the world right now. But who has the time… Then I went to see how Nicole was doing. Of course, she was playing with her dog Angelo. Her other dog seems to be outside from all that barking I hear. Nicole finally noticed me and smiled, "Hi, Zack, you want to join me ?" "Um, let me think about it," I said quickly, "ok…" She laughed and gave me a wink. I never knew what it meant, nor do I ever seem to care anyways.

The next day, I was bored as hell. The day gets so boring since there is no one to fight against. Fighting is the only thing that keeps me busy for the most part. But, now, when I have nothing to do, I usually think too much. I hate it when I think too much. Damn, I hate it when I think about Nicole as well. I have been fascinated by her carefree personality and high-spirits even though this world is at war with someone she pities. Somehow, we met at some random dance and we only danced for five minutes and somehow, I am attached to her for quite some time. But, now it isn't the time to ponder over these things. I like her and all, but now, I have a damn job to do. And that's the war in Nivida, which is causing mayhem to the whole entire world and the Devil, who is ever getting stronger against us... But, I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I am suppose to be a cold, icy SeeD master, but Nicole seems to have melted right through and warmed up my heart. How? I just laid there on the couch pondering why until Nicole walked into the large gray living room smiling at me. "What's up Zack?" she asked. "Huh?" that seemed to break me from my concentration again, "Oh, nothing much." I lied, but what else does she want to know? About what I was thinking? "Fine by me, but don't you have to work in garage today?" she asked nicely. "Shoot, you're right," I got up and ran off, only to hear her playful laugh in the background.

During the time I was organizing the garage, I was bored once again. Fixing my Viper SRT-10 and organizing the shelves was so boring. I get bored so easily as you all might have noticed. Then Eric came in. "Hey, how's cleaning the garage feel?" he snickered. "I don't mind as long as the orders aren't coming out of your stupid mouth." was my harsh response. "Fine, whatever you say." he never seems to like it anyways. Then, about five minutes later, someone else came into the large damp garage. "Hey, Zack!" Nicole came running up to me with so much energy, and gave me a tight bear hug. I didn't try to fight it (Even though I despise hugging.) "Um, Nicole, would you mind?" I was getting annoyed after a while. "Oh, sorry." she frowned. Man, she loves hugging too much, especially for me. "Well, anyways, I came to ask if you were done?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm done, that's it?" I always seem to notice her face expression.

"Oh!" Nicole exclaimed, "I was also going to asked if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, ok then, but this is a first." I smiled.

"Wow, that's a first!" she laughed.

"Don't get any funny feelings ok?" I warned her changing back to a frown.

"Ok!" and then she went back inside to change.

I groaned since I didn't know what to say or do. She was nice and all, but now? I am definitely not use to this. It has been a while since we both went out for dinner and somehow, I was getting nervous.

I was waiting for Nicole next to my newly shined Hyundai Tiburon GT, until; finally she came through that door. Damn, she looked so great! And hot too as Leo would say... She was in the same dress when she and I first met. White! One of her favorite colors. I wanted to hide my feelings, but I smiled. Shoot! I don't really like being emotional since I have learned that being emotional is like being weak, but somehow Nicole proved that wrong by far. "You ready?" I asked in a calm voice, not trying to be excited that this girl wasn't going to leave me. "Yeah, but are you still going to be in the same clothes?" she scanned me up and down. I looked at my clothes. Black leather jacket, white t-shirt underneath, black jeans with double red belts. "Yeah…" "Well then, let's go!" she jumped for joy, and I chuckled. She and I were never in such a good mood before (especially me!) So, we got into my car and drove to Krabby's Restaurant (Nicole's favorite,) and Krabby greeted us with a warm welcome. We got our usual seats and got our specials especially from Krabby himself. As we were eating, I seemed to have a question stuck in my head.

"Nicole, it seems like something is different when I am around you."

"Oh?"

Suddenly, I forgot my question!

"Um, never mind."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, none of your business…"

Then she started laughing, "Zack, somehow, I knew you were gonna say that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind," she gave me a friendly shove, "You wanna go to the midnight dance at Dox City?"

"Fine…" I wasn't really optimistic about this dance at all.

At midnight, that night, we took a drive to the Do Club for some dancing. The special that day was some slow dancing and others in between. I particularly didn't have any interest going here, but Nicole convinced me to go anyways. Of course, I wanted out. I was standing near the doorway hoping if no one noticed then I could leave, but Nicole noticed me alone and thought that I was quite lonesome or something. "Come on, Zack!" she said to me, trying to get me to dance once again. I shook my head and walked into the men's bathroom, knowing she wouldn't follow me here. I was washing my face in the bright, sky blue bathroom sink trying to clear my mind until I saw my own reflection on the mirror in front of me. Somehow, the reflection had told me that any moment with her would be my last and we should actually stay together. She liked me (maybe…) and I liked her back, but I was nervous and excited at the same time. She was the only person who actually brought light into the dark world I am in now. The SeeD job wasn't suppose to be an easy one, and survival was not guaranteed. So, I went back out only to find Nicole sitting at a bench next to the dance floor. I gulped and walked ever so slowly to her. Of course she looked up and that look actually gave me strength to say what I wanted to say. "Um, Nicole, may I have this dance with you?" I think my voice was kind of squeaky. "Of course!" she smiled and jumped to her feet automatically. But, yet again, she dragged me to the middle of the dance floor and soon the slow dancing music began. This was like back four years ago when we first met, and it brought back fond memories. Each step, each leap, each touch brought me something no one had ever given to me before, Love. Sure, I liked some people, but Nicole was totally different. I had feelings for her (something that doesn't happen at all in my life!) I don't know how long we have been dancing but it was actually orangey, purplish, dull sky outside and Nicole was getting real drowsy. She seemed to curl up in my arms. Her soft touch woke me up a bit and she whispered something nearly inaudible. "Zack, I love you…" and then she fell asleep in my arms. Was she just playing or was it real? I'm not so sure, so I think she's playing (my doubts…) The night and soft, smooth music was over and I picked up Nicole and got into the car. During the ride home, I looked at Nicole for about a minute. I could finally see why everyone had said that we are quite alike yet so far different. It felt like my world was intertwined with hers. When we got home, I lifted her out of the car and went into the house. I, too, was getting tired for the first time in a while. I soon, got into her room and gently set her on the bed. Too tired to get up anyways, I fell asleep on her bed as well.

That morning, I woke up about 9:00 A.M. and only to find Nicole gone! Where did she go! I got up and rushed out of her room and jumped down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, I only found Eric and Leo awake. "Where the hell is Nicole?" I demanded. "Whoa, Mr. Knight, she left to do some errands," said Leo. "And walk Angelo too." added Eric. "Damn," I cursed. I busted out of our red, ancient doors and ran to my garage. I had to find her, and somehow, I have a bad feeling, I am not gonna like who I'll meet. I got into my crimson, red Viper and drove off, hoping to get the Nicole in time. I, soon, went around all the cities and towns. I was in Taikato City until I saw something shiny caught my eye. Nicole's necklace! The small, silvery chain with two little, sliver rings in it. Nicole never left without wearing it! Damn and Angelo was left wimpering! Someone must have got to her first. I picked up her necklace and got back into the Viper. I burned rubber and skidded off to find anything that may have to do with Nicole. I only hope I'm not too late…

It was 5:00 p.m. and it was getting dark. I became anxious and tired after looking for eight hours… Huh? As I was passing the Loko Bridge, I saw something on top of the suspension bridge. IT WAS NICOLE! I yelled out her name as I came out of my car. However, it looked like she was too busy to listen anyways. Frustrated, I started climbing the 80 feet suspension wire. When I reached the top, I was nervous. There was something black in the middle, the darkness prevented me from seeing who the guy was. Whoever he was, he was holding Nicole in one hand over the edge of the damn bridge and holding some wire on a car. "Ah, Zack, welcome," greeted the dark figure, "You are about to witness two deaths." He laughed and that annoyed me a lot. It seems that the wire belongs to a couple that were driving when this guy lifted them to the top. I pulled out my gunblade, hoping he would just set them both down gently and fight me like a man. However, he stood unfazed by my weapon (the real bad guy…) "Ha, you impudent fool," he laughed, "Even if I die, both of these people will die as well." Damn it, this was just like in that movie, Spider-man (back in the old days.) Knowing that I couldn't save them both, I looked at Nicole, hoping she could advise me. "Zack, don't worry about me!" she gasped, "Take care of them." Just like Nicole, she always thought of others first... Nevertheless, I was her knight and I had to do as she wished. I rushed at the figure, and during that split second, everything SLOWED down. He let go of both people and I jumped after the car. I fell and heard Nicole and the couple scream. It was ear piercing, but I ignored it as best as I could. I grabbed on the rear bumper of the car and froze the entire car (as a shield with ice.) I slowed down the fall by using the magic, Tornado. With that the car landed smoothly and settled fine on the road. I turned my head only to see Nicole still falling. I ran over to the other side of the bridge and jumped. It was my duty to save her. As soon as she passed by, I dived along with her. I reached for her and she reached for me. Nicole's life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't let her fall end in tragedy (what else could you expect?) When our hands touched, it was about 10 feet from the water. I pulled her close and we slammed into the water together. When we rose to the surface, I looked at Nicole. She was wet, shocked, but okay. I sighed in relief (dramatic...) Nicole said suddenly "Man, that was fun." I rolled my eyes. Surprisingly, with a smile still on her face. With the wet hair over her face, she did kinda look hot (first time for everything huh?) While Nicole and I were getting out of the Angus River, I heard some evil-laughter. I looked up, but there was nothing.

When Nicole and I got back on the bridge, there were some people, who were watching all the action, applauding. I heard some whoops, howls, clapping, and chanting. "Zack, Zack, Zack," they chanted. I scratched my head, trying to think of something to say, but I was nervous and my body temperature rose. I think I was turning red… "Guys, I think Zack had enough for one day." yelled one person in the crowd. Luckily, the person was right, I needed some rest, it was a long day. I slowly dragged myself to the car with Nicole's help. "Thanks" I finally said after we got to our house. "No, I want to thank you," she responded gently, "You were the one who saved my life like always." And then she gave me a little, soft kiss on the cheek. I must have blushed or something since Nicole was giggling a bit. "Whatever," I said as I got to our house. After that, I was think about what I did, and it actually felt good for once…

The next day, I was happy to see Nicole still sound asleep in her room. I quietly tiptoed out of her room and went downstairs for some breakfast. I soon made some eggs, toasts, and juices in a few minutes, which was my record… What the…? "Good morning, Zack." Nicole was rubbing her eyes, trying to get a good vision. She looked kinda cute in her pajamas (urgh…) "Yeah, ok." I was kind of surprised that she is awake this early, usually she doesn't wake up until 10. "Hey y'all!" it was Leo, "I got some tickets to a space colony, ya wanna come?" "I thought you were suppose to be asleep…" I muttered. "Nah, I woke up as early as I could," he smiled, "So, what'd ya say?" "Fine." Nicole answered. "If she going, I will too." I said with a glaring at Leo. "Ok then, here ya go!" Leo handed over the tickets and ran off. I read it and it was a ride on one of those Space Colonies and stay there for four nights. I didn't like space and I hated this trip since it sounded bad. I turned to Nicole, hoping she would reconsider. "This trip sounds fun," Nicole

"I don't think so."

"Really?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at me funny.

"What?"

"Come on, I know you want to come!"

"Yeah, right…"

"Fine." she puts her hand to my face and made me look at her, "You are gonna go; you are going to go, did it work?"

I chuckled, "Nope, but I'll come along for the heck of it."

"Ya!" she leaped and gave me a hug.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to be so excited over it…" I cried.

She let go and got into her room in order to get changed, while I just went into Leo's room. Of course, Emma was there doing her homework. "I thought you would of finished that a long time ago," I finally spoke after scanning the room for Leo. She glared at me and said, "If you're looking for my dad, he's upstairs in the attic." "Whatever," I told her and shuffled to the attic. "Ouch, $#&#$!" Leo cursed as I came in. "What the hell are you looking for?" I asked as I soon walked up the stairs. "Oh, well, I'm looking for my old calculator, you know, the TI-83!" "You still have it in your room." I remembered that it was next to Emma who must have been doing her math. "Oh…" he drifted off.

………………………………...

"Well anyways, what will be on this trip?" I finally said after a long pause.

"Um, well there will be food, tours, and many things!"  
"Be more specific…"

"Uh, well, you and Nicole will tour the whole station, eat at a five-star restaurant, and do many other things, it will be a list!"

"Hmm…"

"Enjoy!" and with that, Nicole came out all ready for the trip. The hot looking sky blue robe and black street clothes (I think that's what it is…) "You ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go!" she exclaimed!

After our four-hour trip to the space colony, this weird guy in a tuxedo greeted us. "Are you Nicole and Zack?" he asked nicely. "Yeah, why do you want to know?" I countered coldly. "I'll be your guide, please, follow me." and with that we left for another four hour tour. Nicole seemed interested, but I was yawning most of the time. After that almost-a-year tour, Nicole and I got to eat at a restaurant called Smoking Café. Really original. We ate some things we never tried before like Octavian Soup (Looks like mixed up grass and bark,) and Scolpe Salad (More like green rice with extra pieces of olives...) I didn't really like this trip for the most part so far. Next was our room, which was a major improvement over the other things we did that day. It was a light blue bedroom with a pearl white bathroom with a hot tub (Why do we need this?) I walked out of the bathroom, only to see Nicole trying out the bed. "Hey, this quite comfortable!" she said. "…" I didn't really care, so I walked out of the room and went into the Toyo Tower to see what was up there since that stupid guide didn't show everything. When I was inside, I got into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. As soon as I got to the top floor, all I saw was a curved hallway and one classroom near the end of the hallway. In the end were an Emergency door (What use would that do?), and another door that said Balcony. I took the door that said Balcony and whoa, this is a wonderful site (For anyone else but me.) It was a balcony where there was a huge crystal, clear window all around, so you can see a lot of space and sometimes Earth. Not bad. I was about to turn around to leave, but Nicole was standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "What, I just followed you." she said smiling at me (usual.) "Whatever," I just muttered and continued to watch the stars swirl around us. "You know, you're quite cute, the way you act so lonely," she smirked. "Whatever and don't get any new ideas." I wasn't in the mood for flirting (If that's what she's trying to do.) She laughed, "Wow, really?" "Yeah, now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." I slowly pushed past her and walked to our room…

The next morning, I woke up quite early (as usual,) and went down stairs for the darn continental breakfast. It was always toast, juice, eggs, and bacon. How much I despised this boring breakfast, Leo or Tiny usually made these for us… "Did you hear: there are Galibadian soldiers coming," I overheard while eating, "They might invade this space colony like they had with the others!" He was right, Galibadia had done some sick things in their journey for conquest, in fact, their nation had taken over or destroyed five space colonies in seven years and that was only a small part of the problem. Galibadia also took over Timber, a quiet little nation that had very little chance of defeating the almost unstoppable super nation. "_All F personnel report to the bridge this instant!_" someone said over the intercom. Must be something bad. "_All A personnel report to the bridge as well._" I was not amused, and I was also worried for Nicole's sake. If one of those damn soldiers of any organization ever… "_Would any SeeDs, please also report to the bridge._" Oh brother…

I ran to the bridge, which was on the very top of the tower in the center of the Colony. There waiting was Nicole and some old guy wearing a lot of stars and badges (Must be the captain.) "I'm glad there are more than just one SeeD on this colony." he smiled kindly. "Whatever, just get down to business." I was impatient; I knew that the Galibadian army was coming, FAST! "Alright, all I want you two to do is lead the army in two teams and try to hold off the Galibadian soldiers," he continued, "If you both fail, we already have reinforcements from the UNSC coming, but they will come here too late." "Fine, but I never fail." I boasted, "Besides, how many are coming?" "Oh about 9,000 Galibadian soldiers with 3,000 others in reserve," said Nicole nervously. "Hmm." I began thinking. Is the captain sure we can hold them off? Or is he just crazy? I chuckled to myself. "Is there something funny?" "No sir." I muttered. "Very well then, head down to the seventh floor, both of you." "Yes sir." I hated calling him sir…

As soon as Nicole and I got out of the small elevator, we saw a huge army waiting for our commands. "Sir and Ma'am!" all of them said in unison. I shook my head (I HATE BEING CALLED SIR!) "Whatever, we got get into position," I barked, "Entry team D, head towards the entrance, the rest go with Nicole." I coughed after the barking. It wasn't my style to bark anyways. I ran along side with the team D as we reached to ground floor and headed towards the main and sub entrances. I really hate waiting for the enemy, it just makes me bored. …… It must have been an hour of waiting! This was very boring, but… "Don't let your guard down." I ordered. Almost everyone got up and went to their position. Huh? Something green caught my eye! I stared a little, only to see an army of Galibadian exoskeleton suits flying over to the colony. "Damn it, they're coming, aren't they?" one of my men asked. "Yeah," I chuckled, finally something to kill, "Alright, everyone GET READY!" Soon the exoskeleton suits came flying over us and we saw little blue men in the distance. It was the entire Galibadian Army. "Shit, they're here," cried a soldier. "Shut up," I ordered and took out my gunblade, "Lets show them who we really are." "YES SIR!" everyone yelled, but it was drowned out by some firing of guns. My men charged with me leading the way. "Let's kill 'em all!" screamed my soldier. I ignored him and slashed my way through the Galibadian soldiers. They fell like little mice from mouse poisoning. Heh, these guys aren't so tough. More kept coming though and it seemed like we were out numbered. There was a lot of screaming too. Soldiers left and right fell before me in a deep pool of blood and some with missing body parts. This wasn't my idea of a vacation… I was slashing away until the intercom went on. "_Zack Lionheart, please report to the ninth floor, some children are being held hostage._" Damn it. "Alright, everyone hold the Galibadian soldiers off until I get back." Then one of our soldiers came up to me and saluted. "Sir, Nicole Heartilly is clinging on the edge of the tenth floor!" he said in a worried voice. I looked up, only to see something blue hanging. Shit! "I can't do anything now!" I barked and ran up to the seventh floor. That soldier followed me, "But sir, she was attacked, and she nearly fell off, can't you do anything?" "She can wait…" I murmured. Shit, I can't save two people at once now! As soon as I got into the seventh floor classroom, there were some Galibadian soldiers (three to be exact,) holding on to 5 little kids (who were about the age of 8 or 9.) The kids were crying for help and those damn soldiers had their long swords out. Hmm, I focused my energy to my hand as an ice boulder came out and smashed into two of the soldiers. "Huh?" wondered the last remaining soldier, who was looking around in confusion. I ran up from behind, and by the time he turned around, I cut him in half. Let's just say, he crumbled before me. "Okay, kids, get out of here!" "But, Jaycee, he's missing!" What! "Where is he?" I asked. "He ran up to the ninth for help!" Darn it, do I always have to save everyone? I got to the stairs and started running up to the ninth floor. I saw this kid running towards the hallway exit. "Hey!" I yelled, but he just kept on running. I finally caught up when he was at the emergency exit (or dead end.) I got to my knees and told Jaycee that he had to go down stairs to meet the other kids, and with that, he left. But then, UGH! Damn it, one of those Galibadian suits must of came in and crashed into my back. I got up, only to have the exoskeleton suit smash me into the wall. Ouch, this hurts! I turn around only to see the emergency door. (WARNING! Use only when needed! That's what the door read.) I turned around and put my hand on the emergency exit button. "Come on," I smirked. The Galibadian smiled and rushed at me. And in that instant, I pressed the button and we both flew out, about 700 ft in the air. We wrestled until the suit's emergency cable hyper extended and we were hanging on to the cable. I punched the soldier in the face causing him to almost lose his balance. "Urg, why you little!" he cursed. The exoskeleton suit was hovering in autopilot while the Galibadian and I were duking it out. After a few punches and kicks, we were kind of losing altitude… There was too much weight for the suit to handle, so I took out my gunblade with one hand. The soldier stared in horror as I slashed him off. I heard him scream terribly as he fell to his death. Not really pretty. Then I got into the exoskeleton and switched it to manual. I've seen these things used before and I knew how to maneuver one. I flew over to Nicole, who was hanging on for dear life. "Nicole, grab on will you?" I told her. She grabbed onto the cable and I hovered the suit down to the ground level. "Zack, this way," she yelled at me as she ran back to the tower. There was a war zone while Nicole and I were running to the tower. As I got inside and the doors shut behind us, Nicole swirled around and gave me a big, tight, bear hug. "Thank you for saving me again." she whispered into my ear. "Yeah, the thirtieth time," I smiled. "Hopefully, it's over." Nicole quietly spoke. I don't know, but probably, she was right.

She was right since in a half hour, the Galibadian army retreated and everyone cheered as the last Galibadian soldier ran back to his ship and flew away. "Finally, it's over, and we sure showed them huh, Zack?" exclaimed one of our men. "Yeah, I know." I muttered. Within seven hours, Nicole and I left the colony and headed home after our awards from the colonel. As soon as we got home, Leo, Tiny, and even Emma asked how our trip was. I only ignored them, letting Nicole do all the talking. I went into my room and collapsed on my soft, feathery bed, being so tired from that darn fight. First time too. Then Nicole walked into my room and sat right next to me. "Did I thank you for saving me?" she asked. (Are you stupid?) "Yeah, you did." I got up and looked at her. "Well, let me thank you again." she smiled and leaned over and we kissed. She had a damn fine kiss anyways. All of a sudden, Tiny came in… "Oh!" he smiled since we stopped, "I guess I'll leave you two alone then." As soon as he left, I kissed her again. I don't know how long we did, but it was a while. Finally when we stopped kissing, Nicole got up and was about to walk out the door. "You know Zack," she paused in front of my door, "I really enjoy being around you." Then she winked at me and left. Ah, the scent of roses…

It was Wednesday the 14th, and I was working in the garage, upgrading my Yamaha motorcycle, when Tiny came in to tease me or something. "I saw you kissing my little sister last night," he snickered. "Yeah, who cares?" I responded icily. "When, as long as she's happy, I'm ok with it," he said in a care-free voice, "But, you're the last person I would expect to kiss Nicole." "Well, maybe it's a coincidence." I smirked as he shrugged and walked back inside. Asshole… I began working on my bike until Leo came in with the usual question, "What cha doin'?" "None of your business…" I growled. "I heard you and Nicole were really making out?" he giggled. "Oh shut the hell up," I muttered. I hate him when he does this. "Ok, but here she comes." he whispered. I looked up to see Nicole walking towards us. "Hey there!" she greeted. "Whatever," I shrugged and went back to my own business. "Oh?" she wondered, "Acting so grumpy now are we?" "Never mind." I muttered while trying to fit on the new muffler to the exhaust. "I guess I'll see you both later, Nicole and Zack," Leo skipped off into the castle back to his office. ………………………………..."So you wanna take a ride?" I asked her after the long pause. "OK!" she jumped for joy. "Whoa, don't get too excited again…" I cautioned her.

Soon at night, Nicole and I were at Krabby's Restaurant on his personal balcony looking in the night sky and dark blue with the looming moon. It was quite sweet too. I was leaning over the edge looking into the water while Nicole was watching the black, dusk night sky. It was clear out too, and stars surrounded us like fireflies flying over to check us out. After the long silence, I spoke.

"Nicole, I have quite a bit to say."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I made a promise to be your knight."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I was wondering, did I fulfill my duty?"

Nicole laughed, "Yeah, of course."

I chuckled, "Um, I was hoping I could try to open up to you."

"There's no turning back now right?"

"Yeah, I got a confession to make, since I have to be truthful as a knight."

"Oh really?"

"Nicole, I think I'm falling for you…" (I can't believe I had just spilled my guts.)

"Oh!"

"Sorry, I guess I kept that from you for a long time, ever since we first met."

"…"

"What's wrong?" I asked. (Huh? She's blushing?)

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets." (This was getting suspicious)

"I…"

"Come on, I told you mine and I have kept twenty of your secrets, unless you want me to release them." I smiled slyly.

"I… was about to say the same thing." she finally exhaled.

"Say what?"

"I wanted to say I love you too…"

What? (I never knew this or did I?)

"Oh really…" I snickered.

"Yes, really, I never told you since I was scared." she turned away.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just was…"

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she turned back around smiled, "It feels great to have that off my chest."

"Yeah, I know." I grinned (no use for us keeping secrets from each other eh?)

All of a sudden, a shooting star flew over us. Nicole noticed and pointed her finger to the sky. I didn't know what it meant nor did I care. I smiled and held onto her pointing hand. Then I leaned forward and let my feelings guide me. (To keep it simple, we kissed.) And after that, I don't feel like telling you… I'm Nicole's Knight… And I'll keep it at that… Zack

**End…**


	9. Forever

**Forever's Love**

By BAN

From day in and day out, I have found myself alone at home. It was December 23, 2011 Zack is usually out doing who-knows-what, Eric is has a job as a Police Officer, Leo is a scientist at some organization, Tiny is always working out at the Gold Gym, and Asuka is still taking English lessons. Home alone with Emma, but she mostly has school and homework. Angelo has been sweet enough to stay with me through the tough times. I guess I'm just heartsick and longing to have company. It's a life just being part of this team.

"Angelo, how come you're usually the quiet one?" I teased him while itching the back of his ears, "You've been with me for 8 years, and never complained about anything. He let out a bark in agreement that made me laugh. How I enjoy him being with me. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I called back, letting Angelo jump off my bed. It was Zack, home as usual. I smiled to greet him, hoping he would have something good to say, but it was just, "Oh…It's you…" What? That's it? Who else was he expecting in my room! "Well you could say hello," I sneered at him, getting out of bed, still in my light blue, covered in puppy pajamas. "…Hi…" he muttered in disgust and shut my door. I looked down at Angelo afterwards, "See what I mean, he is a jerk sometimes." Angelo barked.

I came downstairs as soon as I changed into my white tank top and denim shorts. Zack was outside, practicing with his gunblade as usual. Except I couldn't believe that he would actually practice in the cold! It's 23 degrees Fahrenheit and I was freezing! Maybe shorts and tank top wasn't a good decision. I came outside to call him back inside to have some tea or something to drink. Zack just glared at me and in a swift move, sent his gunblade flying at me! I ducked, hands over my head and everything. However, nothing came. "Maybe you should learn how to block…" he murmured. "Well maybe if you wouldn't attack me!" I barked back. He just tossed one of his hands over his shoulder and walked inside, sheathing his gunblade. I let a sigh of relief come out and ran inside after him, only to TRIP! I screamed as I fell forward, both hands out, hoping not to be in the old man winter's snow. Zack caught me quickly and pulled me back up. "Nicole, stop being such a ballet dancer, you'll never make It." he joked. Oh thank you for your advice, Zack; it'll really come in handy…

Three hours later, everyone was home, but doing his or her own work. I was watching the Game Show Network just for kicks; however, it was only the old shows of _Who Wants to be a Billionaire_. I let out a sigh of despair. Life was much more boring without anyone to talk to at all. "Hey Sis!" Tiny called out, "Can you get me a cold can of Bud Light?" I breathed, "Sure…" Gets some beer "Tiny, why me?" I asked him as I returned back to the living room, only to find Tiny in my sofa! "Hmm?" Tiny hummed as he turned around. I decided not to repeat myself, it would just be worthless. I handed him his beer, which he thanked me for and continued to watch the TV, except now he changed the channel to a judo tournament on ESPN. I sighed and when back into my room, where Angelo welcomed me with a slobbery kiss. I was happy to see him too. I was itching Angelo's back when Emma came in. "Hey," she said with a grin, "What cha up to?" I let out a sigh, "Nothing much." "I asked Dad if I could get a dog, but he keeps saying no." Emma complained. I shrugged, "You could always play with Angelo, he isn't mean at all and loves people." And with that, Emma helped me scratch Angelo wherever he was truly itching. "You have a crush on two guys right?" Emma suddenly said aloud. Wha-what? "I-I d-do not." I finally said defiantly, but stuttered a lot. It so hard to hide my feelings! "You do," she teased me, pointing with a laugh. I slouched down in my bed, "Alright you win, I do." She giggled, "You're 23, and you can't admit who you're in love with?" I nodded. Suddenly Zack entered my room. "…What are you doing in Nicole's room?" he asked Emma. She pointed at me, letting him know that I did allow her in. "Ok, and Nicole, school starts at 6:45 tomorrow, so prepare yourself…" and then he left, shutting my door. "He's cute," I giggled. "Yup yup," Emma agreed.

I woke up the next day at 5:50 am, and totally chipper. I walked out of my room, after changing, humming my profound song that was sticking in my head. _"Eyes On Me"_ It was a popular song, and still is today. Zack was already awake, and Eric was making breakfast. Leo was doing his usual stretches. CRACK Huh? "Oh…my back…" Leo groaned on the floor. "Are you alright Leo," I asked him. "Oh yeah, never been better." he smiled still laying there. But to make sure, I used Cura on Leo, which made him hyper (but when is he never hyper?) "Yo Nicole," Eric called from the kitchen, "You hungry or what?" I shouted back, "Nah, I'm just going to the Garden early today." It was 6 now, and I had just got to my car, a snow white Nissan Skyline, a gift from Leo, but I can barely remember when. I got in, and sat there for another two minutes, thinking about how confusing life had gotten. Twenty-three and still growing and as Tiny would say "The Fking life is one hell of a ride." He has a point. knock knock I looked at the window to see Zack. I opened the door to poke my head out, "What?" "Well, are you just going to sit there or drive to the Garden like you said…?" he grumbled. "You having a bad day?" I asked him with concern, "You usually sound so…cold." He narrowed his eyes, "So..?" "Oh never mind," I sighed and started up my car. He did his throw-over-the-shoulder gesture and went off. I plugged in a CD that I found on the dashboard. It was in Japanese, so it must belong to Asuka. I love Japanese songs, even though I can barely understand any of the words.

After driving around and listening to "Final Distance" on Asuka's CD, I arrived at a beach. I forget which one, but it was nice without any disturbances. I got out, locked the doors, and just sat down on the beach. I began pondering questions all over such as: _Will I ever get along with Dad? How would life welcome me after the world is saved? Who am I in love with more? What is love? _I shook my head from these foolish thoughts and watched the sun gleam over the water. "Enjoying yourself…?" A familiar deep, cold voice asked. I turned around to see black shoes, black jeans, and a black jacket. "Zack?" I asked dumbfounded. He nodded and sat down next to me. "What are you doing here? Following me?" I wanted answers since Zack had always been dodging my questions. "Yes…" he muttered, "Just to make sure you were alright…but I see that you already are…" I nodded and hugged onto my knees, still wondering what else to ask at a time like this. Zack looked at his watched and announced that it was 6:20. The Garden would open its doors at 6:30 and classes don't start until 7:45. There was plenty of time.

I began, "How's the arm?"

"Fine…" Zack answered, still staring at the water.

small pause

"Lay back…" Zack said.

"Wha?"

"Just do it…and you'll see why…"

"Ok."

I laid back, looking up at the sheltering, blue sky.

"That one there looks like a moose." I pointed.

"…looks can be deceiving…"

And like that, Zack did something to rearrange the clouds to create the Garden! "Wow…" I whispered in astonishment. "Come on, the Garden is about to open its doors…" Zack pulled me up, "The last thing we need is a slow person…" I laughed and let him take me along back to my car. "You know Zack," I said as I opened the door, "I'm glad to have someone like you, you listen a lot." …. I entered my car and asked Zack to get in along with me, except he had disappeared. sigh He always has that habit.

I drove back without much of a hustle and got back within the house. However, it was Dinnertime, so I had to make the "special" today. I guess I was the only one with the specialty of making something good. Leo greeted me, along with Eric. "Hey Nicole," Eric said with a grin, "Where did you go, it's like 6!" I looked down at my feet, wondering how to reply. "And you look very nice today," Leo complimented. "Well, thank you Leo," I smiled. "CHU-CHING! Brownie points for me!" he exclaimed and ran off into the kitchen. What was that all about? He left me standing there with Eric, confused. "He's hyper, as always," Eric said without a moment of thought, "Something we are all not gonna get familiar with anytime soon." I nodded in agreement. Some things are so boring without Leo. smirks

During dinner, I kept having split images inside my head. They were flashbacks of when I was back in the Garden, the time I was just 17...

"You done yet…" Zack said with impatience. "NOT YET!" I shouted back from my room. He looked at his watch and shook his head. I shoved in my last shirt into the luggage and carried it out of my room. "Hopefully you didn't forget this…" Zack had shown me the leash for Angelo! "Oh right," I smiled and took it away from him with a big smile, "Thanks." "Whatever," he shrugged and went out to the car. I dragged the luggage and put it into his Eclipse's trunk. It weighed like 3 tons! Finally, I was able to get into the passenger door and relax. "Phew, so it's off to the City." I said as I slouched back against the chair. "…" Zack kept to himself as he peeled out of the driveway! sinks "Zack, you could at least slow down!" However, he didn't answer. I guess this is what you get when you're in a sports car with him. Finally he hit the brakes like a brick hitting a metal wall. "Gosh," I mumbled with all of my hair in my face. "Aren't you suppose to be going…?" he muttered under his breath, glaring out of the windshield. "I thought you were coming," I turned and looked into his icy eyes. "No…I have some business to take care of…"

"Hey Nicole!" Leo waved his hand in my face. "Huh? Wha!" I snapped a little. "You're daydreaming again," he laughed, "But would you mind passing over the breadsticks?" Hands Leo some breadsticks I guess life will always catch up in your dreams sometimes.

Later that day, I just began to wonder how much I've done over the years, except that now, I remember Tiny's quote, "We all have our regrets, you're just going to have to deal with them." I sighed as I was leaning against my window, looking outside with all the streetlights on and some people were taking a night stroll. Suddenly, I saw someone staring back at me. She was looked tired and worried. However, it was only my reflection, and it revealed how I really felt inside. I blinked and laid back down on my bed, pondering questions that no one would ever be able to answer. I just stayed there until my dreams came to me.

I realized that I was biking along side Eric (during the past, who was driving along slowly.) "Enjoying yourself?" he asked. I nodded while pedaling. The Garden wasn't far, so why does everyone usually take their automobiles to it anyways? Quickly, I sped through an intersection, with Eric still behind me. "You know," he shouted over the engine of his car, "You shouldn't really go through the intersection without looking both ways." I stuck my tongue at him and biked into the Garden's Parking Lot. Eric slowly parked along side my bicycle. "You know," I thought aloud, "Maybe there should be a _Bike Day_ in the Garden." Eric groaned, "Maybe not?" I laughed and went into the library, after saying bye to Eric. He can be funny even though he doesn't think it is. I sat down onto one of the comfy sofas and took out _Health Soup for the Human Soul._ It was an okay book, except that it was too…broad for me. I just looked at the cover full of flowers and colorful rainbows. sigh Maybe this wasn't it… I put the book down and looked up at the ceiling window. It was a bright morning. Of course, since I was 17 now, I could finally try for the driver's test in the Garden. But I'd have to wait for another 6 hours after school.

Finally, during Professor Moe's chemistry class, the bell rung loudly, letting all of us know that school was finally over. I leaped off my chair and ran out of the door, with everyone else following along (well, only to the exit.) As soon as I reached outside, I got onto my bike and pedaled all the way to Leo's Garage. The was the only place I knew that would give me a free lesson within 3 hours, and still get a driver's license. However, Instructor Leo wasn't here yet. He's the teacher for fighting class in the Garden, and one of the most beloved teachers too. I knocked on the front door, wondering who would allow me to take the test. Leo slowly poked his head out, "Nicole?" I nodded. "Wow, you're really early, I haven't even opened up yet!"

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Yes, about your license right?"

"Of course!"

"Well this way Nikki." (is he the only person who gave me that nickname?)

As we got in, I noticed that this garage was super BIG! Leo turned to me, "I know that you don't have a license left, but I have saved one special car for you." He unveiled a car that was underneath a cover. Soon, he pulled off the covers, showing off a really cool, white sports car. "What is it?" I asked in wonder. "Nissan Skyline G-TR R34," Leo said proudly, "My personally tuned car since…" He stopped to check if anyone else was looking, "Since I was SeeD class 7." Well if my math is right, that's 8 years back to 1999. "So, shall we take it for a spin?" I suggested with a smile.

I don't know where this flashback comes in handy right now, except for explaining how I got my best car, especially from a good friend. So here I am, stuck in my room, sitting on the bed because it's…8:42 am. yawns "Hey Nicole…" Eric knocked on my door while I was still yawning, "We got to get to the Garden soon, HURRY UP!" "Alright, alright, I'm coming," I said drowsily. I staggered off my bed, only to trip and fall face-flat on the floor. Ow… Angelo came over to give me some comfort, and that got me to a jump-start! runs down to the kitchen "Yum, I smell pancakes," I drooled "Yeah well, it's nothing new…" the person in the kitchen said. "You know Zack, you're a great cook and don't even know it." I stuck my tongue behind his back. "Stop…" he said emotionlessly. I retracted my tongue in a bit of astonishment. How would he know? He couldn't of. Eric soon came down with his backpack on. "What's that for?" I asked him curiously. "I thought you remembered," he smiled, "Leo's class is going off to the Alps." The Alpines? But that's at least in France! "H-how?" "Simple, we're using the Ragnarok." I looked at him in disbelief, "But that ship is old, who knows if it would work?" Leo came down all chipper and everything. "Y'all ready to get going to the Alps?" I thought about that question since well… I'm not much of a camper. "Sure, why not?" I smiled and went to pack my stuff. Wow, camping? From the Garden? Who is paying for all of this?

As soon as I arrived to the Garden, everyone in Leo's class was waiting in at the front gate. Almost everyone I knew from Melissa Gardener to Eric, were there! It was like the whole entire classes from the seniors to freshmen were there. Gosh, this is was going to be huge! Leo drove in behind me with his Civic, and we all saluted him when he got out. "At ease ladies and gentlemen," he said as he took of the sunglasses, "I hope you all have read my e-mail about the rules about this camping trip." He eyed everyone, "This isn't just any trip, this is a field test to see how well you can survive without assistance and alone (omg, alone?) as you all know!" One of the SeeDs raised her hand to ask about what would be provided, with Leo's reply as the chilling, "Nothing…" That's great, just the stuff we brought would be it. I feel sorry for those who didn't bring much, or anything at all. Hopefully I get to be near them for help.

We flew to the Alps in record time! 2 hours and 32 minutes. Of course, the flight was a little rugged since we were going against the airflow. Almost everyone was having nausea except Eric, Leo and Samuel Wilson. How they can handle it, I have no clue. We landed in a remote area in the mountains where there was nothing but wilderness. Leo gave us all whistles in case of emergencies and let us does our work. Of course, we got maps of everyone's location, just in case. I was set next to a tree that was 2 miles away from Eric and the rest of them. I had brought myself a tent, food, camping supplies, and two pairs of clothes. As soon as I made it there, which was 30 minutes, I just sat down due to exhaustion. Nausea and exhaustion made me really tired, very quickly. However, it was turning dark… That wasn't a good time for me to be tired, but instead my body wouldn't get up with my will. I didn't want to freeze out here. whimpers

"Hang in there…" someone said. I slowly peeled my eyes open, only to see that the sky was black. Well, there were some stars, but not very much. I felt a jacket hugging onto me, which was quite weird. My jacket wasn't leather! I got up quickly, just as a spark of fire appeared, causing a warm, welcoming fire. My tent was already up? "Zack?" I looked at the shadowy figure. He turned and stared at me with the scary brown eyes. I betcha you didn't know that he can change his eye color, which is really scary. "What are you doing here!" I asked in shocked, still scared of him since he was looking at me in such a dark way. "As a guardian and friend, I snuck aboard the Ragnarok…" he stopped right there as a sound of breaking twigs suddenly occurred. Obviously, he brought along his signature gunblade. However, I didn't bring anything for self-defense. Good thing that the noise was only a fluke. "But really, what are you doing here?" I aggressively asked again. He just shrugged, "My job…" "Job?" I repeated. "…never mind." Well okay Zack, if you want to keep me in the dark, then let my stay here. "Your tent is ready by the way…"

"Thanks…"

"Anything else you need…?"

"No thank you, Zack." I smiled.

"Whatever…" He just sat down next to the fire as I drifted off to sleep inside my tent.

You all are probably bored about knowing about my past, but who else could I tell it to? Zack is always not in the mood to listen, Eric is busy with work, Leo has been at the Garden a bit more for a while, and Tiny is overseas with Asuka. I guess Angelo would listen, but he wouldn't be able to do much except bark in agreement. "What's up Angelo," I asked him as I sat up on my bed. He barked in contentment, glad to see that I was awake. I was happy too, just that today, the sun was glowing brightly, and that the smell of cinnamon. Quickly I changed into some new clothes. Jeans, light blue shirt with a white sweater. Something common for the winter days. I skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where the cinnamon smell was strong. "Eric?" I said astonished. "Yeah, what?" he grinned and continued cooking. "I didn't expect you to be cooking, since we have like 10 minutes until the Garden begins." I explained. "Oh hell, don't worry, we've got plenty of time." Eric boasted. I sighed about that, since I knew that we barely could make it if we're eating breakfast (and because I'm not a morning person.) I quickly got to my seat and downed the breakfast. Eric also finished his breakfast, but after me. I love food by the way, and people find it amazing that I am able to still run super fast, but I guess it's something with my metabolism. Nonetheless, I was still worried about being late, since class would start in 30 minutes, but who would know how long we would take to get to the Garden.

As soon as we arrived to the Garden, Headmaster was already making his morning announcements. However, by the time I was in Leo's class with Eric, Headmaster made a startling broadcast, "Julia Foster has been found murdered at a nearby pool. The authorities have suspects and are already looking into this matter. Julia will be missed as being a great SeeD, please send her your respects." Julia? Oh my gosh, she was one of my good friends. How could such a thing happen? I looked at Eric to see how he reacted, which was confusion and a bit of anger. I could understand that, Julia was a good friend of everyone, who would actually kill her? I was left shocked and angered by that news.

"Nicole," Julia said, "You think you could finish up the homework for Calculus?" "Sure," I responded, "But you're going away right?"

"Yeah, just because I want to."

"Want to?"

"Yeah, someone I'm meeting, he's cool!"

"Huh?"

"Well, don't worry, I usually keep my secrets well hidden, you know?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Well, between you and me, the vent is a great place to hide stuff."

After that little weird chat, Julia left with her friends, talking about a "dirty secret", which had me confused. She's nice and all, but there are many dark things I noticed about her. I just did not believe it back then.

That was 2 months ago, and now, it seems like it has all crashed into the end. Julia was a really good friend of mine, and I couldn't think of anyone who would actually harm her. Eric was part of the police force now, as a part-time job. "Eric!" I called out to him as the last bell rang. "Nicole?" he turned, "You're not suppose to be here." He glanced at his co-workers who were eyeing us.

"It's about Julia, I want to know what happened!"

"Hell no, I can't let you know anything, it's not for you!"

"Please Eric, you still owe me for that ice cream that you dripped down my back!"

Eric sighed, "Oh fine…"

He dug through the files at the sheriff's office and pulled out Julia's file. I quickly skimmed through it, and this is what I can remember:

Julia Foster: Age 22

Caucasian Female

Cause of Death: Multiple blows to the head

Location: Alamosa's Pool

First call by: Brad Alamosa (Brad?)

We suspect that this is foul play done by a male that is at least 6 feet tall.

Brad murdered Julia? But why? Julia was Brad's girlfriend. looks back at Eric "Brad did it?" Eric raised his eyebrow, "He did what? Murder her?" I shook my head, trying to regain my thoughts. He was having a party tomorrow, as a celebration for his sister's promotion in the Garden. "I'm going to his party…" I proposed. Eric didn't hear me since the sheriff was coming, so he dragged me out and put the files back. "Nicole, go home, and I'll see you later."

The next evening, I was dressing myself up for Brad's party. Brad had been a fantastic friend, but I wouldn't understand how he would be able to kill Julia. Or did he? Just in the classes, I overheard some of Julia's friends talking about her having an affair. Affair? With who? Brad? No way, he's under his parent's supervision a lot. It wasn't possible. I just had to overcome this confusion, and get to the bottom of this.

Brad Alamosa invited me in, as soon as I got out of my Lancer, along with other guests, mostly students from the Garden, but there were teachers as well. Mrs. Simon, Mr. Edmond, Mr. Louisa, Ms. Grant, and Mr. O'Donnell were all there, talking with their students and others. I saw no one that I was truly close with except Brad. Before the party, Brad explained that ever room was open except his room, his parents', the guest chamber, and the computer room. Parents' orders I presume. Quietly, and without making any eye contact, I excused myself to go into the bathroom, where I snuck into the computer room. Nothing was there except computer and CDs. I stealth fully went into the guest room, while people were downstairs, chatting and eating till their hearts were content. That gave me time to search around in the guest room, which I expect to be Julia's at times. I had to remember that Julia liked hiding things from people (even my key chain back then) and I just can't remember where. Just then, the air ventilation shaft that was large and tall. But being who I am, I was too short to reach. sigh I got a chair from a desk and stood on it, peering into the darkness. There was something there, I just couldn't make it out. I began to tug on the vent, hoping the shield would come off easily, which wasn't what I was expecting to be glued in to tightly. "NICOLE!"

I just remembered what I had done yesterday, way too much investigating. I had visited Julia's house and spoke with her parents about her. They revealed that she would usually go out often, but not to Brad's mansion, but somewhere else, and be gone for quite a while. She had such an adoring attraction from some teachers, which many of us find disturbing. Does that explain for the rumors of affairs? Then I went to Brad's house when he wasn't home and checked out the pool. It was stain-free, but Brad never touched it, nor did the police. That was uncommon even though I did find some stains on the tiles around the water. Something told me it wasn't right, so I'd have to check out somewhere else, another time.

"Brad, stop!" I whined as he shook me. "You trying to prove that I'm guilty or something of killing Julia, I told the police and my family that I did not do it!" he said angrily, "And now you come snooping around where I told you not to, what do you think you're doing?" I pushed him away and regained my breath. "Brad, I believe that you're not the one who killed her, but she did come into this room often right?" Brad was bewildered, but did nod his head in agreement. "And she loves to hide things, especially stuff that she finds important, so I think that she might have put it in your vent." I explained. Brad thought about it and looked back at the vent, "Sure, go ahead then." I got back on the chair and pulled the vent out. Then I reached in, feeling something hard. I grabbed it and pulled it back out…videotapes? I looked at Brad in astonishment, my idea was correct. "Do you have a VCR or something that could play this in your room?" "Sure, there's one."

We went into Brad's room as he plugged in one of the three tapes. "This one was back to the day she died!" he exclaimed. I just nodded and waited for the screen of the television to change. Nevertheless, this shown Julia waiting for someone, I could not tell. But just within a few minutes, Julia looked at us (the cameras I presume) and was surprised about the cameras. Just as she got out of the camera's view, it turned off. "Well, that was weird…" Brad murmured as he switched tapes to two weeks ago. However, this tape was totally different. It proved the affair rumors to be true, she was having a horrible affair, but at the same place where the last tape I saw, was. But just then, she flipped over, showing the other person. Mr. Edmond! "Oh my gosh," I gasped. Brad sat down in disbelief and paused the frame. Mr. Edmond? How? I just couldn't understand…unless…he was secretly taping their affair. "It can't be…" Brad whispered. I shook my head, "It proves it, Julia must have found these tapes in Mr. Edmond's house and noticed the cameras. However, she hid these tapes in your guest room and went outside to the pool." I said, "And that's when Mr. Edmond must have confronted her to give back the tapes…" "And so he killed her since she didn't…" Brad finished quietly. I turned to Brad, "I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Edmond, I'll get home and give these to Eric, then we could bring justice for Julia." Brad nodded and I began to get out.

"Eric?" I called him from my cell phone. "Nicole?" Eric sounded drowsy since it was probably 11:00 p.m.

"I have proof that Mr. Edmond was the one who killed Julia."

"What?"

"You heard me, Mr. Edmond is the one, he's really crazy!"

"Well, I'm picking you up then, there's no point in you staying there."

"No, it's okay, I can drive back."

"Fine, but drive directly here, please, just be careful."  
"I will." And I hung up the phone. My Lancer was still there, so I got in and buckled myself in, just to drive on the way back home.

It was a 45-minute drive from my house to Brad's, so this was uneasy for me. The streets were abandoned basically, and there wasn't another soul in miles. I was 10 minutes in driving until I felt very nervous. It just didn't seem right. I looked at my rearview mirror, just as I passed a streetlight. Mr. Edmond's face appeared! I shrieked as Mr. Edmond leaned forward and whispered to my ear. "Nicole, be a good girl and give me back my tapes." I shivered vigorously, trying to maintain control of the car. "NICOLE, WHERE ARE THE DAMN TAPES!" I tugged on my seat belt and began to pray. I can't believe I was going to do this. Abruptly, I twisted the steering wheel and drove head-on to a giant tree. Sudden crushing noises and glass braking was silenced by my darkness…

"Zack, do you promise?" I asked him, glancing at his eyes. "…yes…"

"Always?"

"…yes…"

"Thank you."

"It's my sworn duty to protect you…as of now, I am your knight…no matter what…"

"…" I just smiled and stayed next to him as the sun sets.

I woke up to my car's alarm. My head was throbbing in pain, but the seatbelt was my savior, unlike Mr. Edmond who was against my windshield, being mangled with glass. I was crying since it was too shocking for my body to handle. But I was able to pull through my sanity and unbuckle myself. Then I reached for the tapes, which were in the passenger compartment. Slowly, I reached for the tapes that felt so far away, underneath Mr. Edmond. As soon as I grabbed tapes, Mr. Edmond coughed, and I panicked. Quickly, I got out of my car and ran to the nearby house that was across the street. The lights were on, I limped over and began knocking on the door violently. "Someone! Please open the door!" I cried, "I need help!" I began to knock even harder, but no one answered. I looked back at my car, just to see the passenger side door opened! Oh no! I ran towards the back door, but not without tossing the tapes into places I was sure Mr. Edmond would not find them. One in a trash barrel, the broken lawn-mower, and the other underneath the porch. Next, I went over to the back door, hoping that someone was there. However, after knocking on the glass door, I noticed something I did not want to see. Mr. Edmond's face with a fist. Black welcomed me once again.

"Eric!" I called as I ran down the hallway. "What?" he turned, annoyed. "You forgot that we had to go to Leo's class first, like always!"

"Yeah…but I got business, you know."  
"I know? I know what?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to the Training Center to up my skills, you know that!"

"Right, so can I come along?"  
"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No…"

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"NO, gosh, when will you ever give up?"

"Well, you're a friend of mine, so I want to help."

"…?"

"You heard me, I want to help."

"Oh alright, but I'm going to have to save your ass again, like always."

"No you won't, I'll be the one that's saving today!" And we both laughed and headed to the Training Center together to take on any monster that wanted a piece.

I woke up, breathing strongly. I was in the dark? But I just woke up! "Nicole," I heard Mr. Edmond outside of my confinement, "I want you to tell me where my tapes are." "Why should I?" I asked defiantly. He just laughed and poured some liquid on my entrapment. Oh no… I sniffed, only to discover that it smelled like…OIL! Oh my god, no! "Well, you'll be burning with excitement then," Mr. Edmond teased, "So tell me where they are." I began to cry, not only because I didn't want to die, but because I wanted to see Eric and Zack again. "NICOLE!" he yelled, "If you tell me, I'll let you free." I chuckled nervously, "No thanks, I feel safer in here." He began to get frustrated, I could hear him knocking things over. "NICOLE, TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE YOU BITCH!" He must of finished pouring the oil. gulp He must also have a match as well. I cried again, even more. "Nicole," he whispered, "Where are my tapes?" I gave in just a bit. "On the roof of the house," I lied, "Can I get out now?" However, there wasn't a response because he was on the roof by now. I couldn't believe it, either I'd suffocate in here or burn. Neither sounds like any good. cries I just wanted to go home! slams her fists against the imprisonment

Suddenly, I heard rustling outside. What the…? Then there were punches and kicks being launched. "HELP!" I screamed, "I'm in here!" But I doubt that the person who came would help when they are busy fighting. Suddenly, after a few minutes, the fighting stopped and I heard a loud popping noise. Oh god, someone is shot! "Nicole," I listened to the cold voice, "I'm getting you out…" Zack! "Oh my god, Zack!" I exclaimed, "Get me out!" But before I knew it, a sudden smell of smoke and red glow around me meant one thing, I was on fire! "ZACK!" I screamed, "ZACK!" But Zack was held back, I could just sense it. Swiftly, the lid of my trap lifted and I coughed as the smoke entered. "Hurry up Nicole!" Zack ordered. I couldn't, smoke! Zack picked me up and brought me out of the fire quickly. However, he soon dropped me as I could see why. He was in flames! I looked around, terrified for the sake of Zack. I hastily grabbed a blanket from the clothesline and smother Zack with it. He coughed wildly and thanked me with a small whisper. "Zack, thank you so much, don't go." I whimpered as I hugged him with the blanket. "Shut up," he muttered, "Just get Mr. Edmond." He handed me his pistol, and he was right, Mr. Edmond disappeared again. However, I heard a loud noise in front of the house. I investigated, only to find Mr. Edmond on the ground moaning, and a trucker checking him out. "Leave him alone!" I ordered him, pointing the pistol, "Do you have a cell phone?" The trucker was surprised to see me, "Why yes." "Call the police, fire department, and ambulance."

Thirty minutes later, the ambulance, police, and fire trucks arrived at the scene and took care of everything. Mr. Edmond was on the stretcher, being read his rights. Zack must of put a bullet into his leg to keep him from running far. However, Zack was also on a stretcher, except that he had received second degree burns, smoke inhalation, and cuts and bruises. "Zack, how are you feeling?" I asked him. "What does it look like…?" he whispered. I giggled at his little joke. Soon, we made it to the hospital, where the doctor treated me for my small smoke inhalation and bruises. I asked him when Zack would be fully recovered, and he responded "In a couple of weeks." I nodded and glanced back at Zack, who was calmly asleep. "…" I silently watched him. The nurse abruptly entered and asked me if I should contact anyone. I looked at her and told her that I would like to see Emma and Leo to keep an eye on him. It's not that I did not want to be with him, but I was told to go home and recover myself. I left with a saddened heart, just knowing that I did not thank Zack for saving me…

I returned home about midnight and was too tired to change. No one was home, so I was alone. I lazily fell onto my bed and quickly fell asleep.

"…Nicole…"

I woke up with a door bell. I peered at my alarm clock. 3:27 AM it read. "Who would be up at a time like this?" I asked myself as I got up and headed to the door. Angelo was awake with me, so he came along as well. I slowly opened the door. I smiled and said, "I'm glad that you came, I was hoping you'd be here." Nicole


End file.
